


DAMAGED

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Barista Ian, Bartender Ian, Bottom Ian, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, OOC Mickey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ian Gallagher, Shy Mickey, Smut, Student Mickey, The Mickey/OMC tag is because he has a bestfriend, Top Ian Gallagher, You will see why, of course, older Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: In which instead of Terry's abuse making Mickey stronger it made him...weak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SUZYQ717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUZYQ717/gifts).



> Fifty eight works some r multiple chapters. (wait, what?) and Suzy love has read _and_ commented on each and every one of them. even 'ultimatum' and 'stay with me' which were hard to read i'm sure. thank you so much for the support!  
>  so... here u go!

Mickey and Will are still seated in the lecture hall as they wait for everyone to leave first. They don’t like altercations of any kind so the pushing and shoving they try to avoid. 

Mickey is in his first year of college. He is twenty years old, smart, and got here via scholarship, just trying to get through college _peacefully_. Mickey is from the Chicago Southside born and raised but he got out. He left that life behind and now he just wants to move forward. 

Mickey is a very quiet, shy sometimes timid guy. This is why he prefers to keep to himself. He met Will on orientation week and they had immediately gotten along because they had similar personalities. Will because he is a geek, Mickey because his past ruined him. They had become extremely close and they tried very hard to be inconspicuous and stay away from other people. It was hard when you're in a college with rowdy students. This is why they had both agreed they couldn’t live in the dorms so they came together and rented an apartment just outside of campus. 

One night they both decided to open up to each other and they had discovered that they had both been through a lot and it was a miracle they were still standing and didn’t have MPD. It was after that that they became extremely close and vowed to always be there for each other. Apart from the terrible stuff they went through –Will having experienced the worst of bullying since he was not only a nerd but gay too- they also had, been virgins in common since obviously they were not confident enough to approach anyone . In fact they didn’t even want to approach anyone. All relationships always led to heartbreaks. 

Mickey should know since that’s exactly what had happened four months ago a few weeks after they had started school. Will had warned him to stay away from Branson, and in hindsight he should have listened. Branson was one of those fraternity boys and he was a third year. Mickey knew that these older guys liked to prey on freshmen but he had agreed to go out with Branson anyway. For Mickey to get any kind of attention from someone like Branson, he had to say yes. He used to hit him all the time when Mickey would disagree with him. But that was nothing because Mickey was already used to those. He used to insult him in front of his friends, which was also nothing because Mickey was nothing, he was trash so he expected to be treated as such.

Will would tell him he deserved better but Mickey didn’t understand what this _better_ was. I mean, Branson was popular and rich and handsome, how does it get better than that? 

However Mickey had drawn a line when it came to his virginity. 

_Hurry. Or do I need to go out there and find someone who can fuck me like they mean it?_

That’s what Branson had yelled when Mickey had blown him hesitantly. He wasn’t used to it but Branson was impatient even though Mickey was trying, even though Mickey told him he has never done it before. He still wasn’t good enough. Despite taking the punches, and the humiliation, he still couldn’t satisfy Branson. That’s when Mickey realized that even if he went ahead and fucked Branson, he still wouldn’t be enough. And Mickey would be dammed if he gave away the thing he treasured most to someone like that. 

Mickey didn’t have a lot going for him. In fact he had nothing going for him. Which is why his virginity was important to him. and if he couldn’t find the right guy to give it to he would rather take it with him to the grave. He had no idea who this _right person_ was, and didn’t have any hope for finding him, but Will had hope for the both of them. 

Will however didn’t want anything to do with popular good-looking guys. They were the devil. And Mickey was in agreement. If they were going to date anyone, it had to be someone in their league. Someone like them. No more hot good-looking guys who look like they should be in magazines. Mickey didn’t even understand why Branson had approached him in the first place. What the fuck had he seen in him? 

_You will never amount to anything. No one will ever love you. You are a piece of shit and will **always** be a piece of shit!_

Those words echoed once in a while in Mickey's head. Those are the words of his father that used to be punctuated with punches and sometimes Terry would even spit on him. 

These insults and beatings had started at a very young age they were now embedded in his skin. Mickey learned to listen and every single word that came out of Terry’s mouth he believed to be true. To date he hears those words. Sometimes in his sleep right before the nightmares, sometimes during class, anywhere really. They will pop in his head and remind him that;

_You are nothing but a fucking waste of space. Someone less useless and less stupid should be alive instead of you!_

Branson treating him the exact same way his dad used to treat him didn’t help lessen his insecurities. If anything Mickey was now even more convinced that his dad was right. Will tried to tell him what his father used to tell him was all bullshit but Mickey was having a hard time believing it. Especially when nothing good ever happens in his life. Will would then argue he was smart and had gotten a scholarship out of it. Well, at least there was that. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

The following morning Mickey and Will don’t have morning classes so Mickey goes to meet Will at the coffee shop on campus. There is a guy who works there that Will really hates because he always seems to be staring at Mickey funny. Mickey thinks the guy looks at him just like he looks at all the other students who buy coffee but Will is not convinced. Mickey laughs every time Will complains about the guy because he knows his best friend’s biggest issue is because the guy is in the _he looks like he should be in a magazine_ category. Which is exactly why Mickey is convinced this guy has probably never even noticed him, them. 

Like now when the guy calls Mickey for his order. “Double expresso for Mickey!”

Mickey tries to get through the number of people as he shouts. “That’s me!”

They guy gives him a friendly smile before handing him the coffee. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Mickey takes it and replies with a smile of his own before leaving to join Will at their table.

“I really don’t like that guy.” Will starts as soon as Mickey is seated.

“You say that every time we come here.”

“Because he likes you Mick! And we already established _severally_ that guys that look like that are a no, no. Didn’t you learn anything from dating Branson?”

“Hey, of course I did. And I agree with you. I'm just saying you're wrong, that’s all.” Mickey disagrees.

“No.” Will shakes his head. “He likes you, I know he does. Otherwise why does he only say hi to you?”

Mickey has never noticed that. “I don’t know. Maybe other people don’t smile back and I do?”

Will tilts his head then pushes up his glasses in that nerdy way he always does. “Look at that.”

Mickey cranes his neck to see what Will is pointing at. There are three girls giggling and clearly flirting with the redheaded barista but he doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to them.

“Hmm, that’s weird.”

Will takes both his hands. “Promise me Mick, promise me you won't let another guy just walk all over you and treat you like shit. Promise me, you won't give that barista a chance to stomp all over you.”

Mickey looks at Will who is staring at him so earnestly. “I promise.”

“Please.” Will begs then lets go of Mickey to go back to his coffee. “I don’t want a repeat of Branson. Don’t forget how often you walked around with a black eye.”

Mickey frowns. “But it was my fault. All the times he hit me, I... I pushed him.”

Will chews on his thumb in thought. “Just, please don’t go back there.” He glances at the barista. “His name is Ian Gallagher. He's twenty three years old and also on his third year. He had joined one of the fraternities but left after a month. When he's not working here he's a bartender at Quake.” He takes a deep sigh and turns back to Mickey. “He is one of the models for the art classes and he's gay. Notice the similarities between him and Branson? Don’t. just, don’t.”

Silence.

Mickey knows Will is a genius but he still surprises him sometimes. “Sometimes you really freak me out.” 

Mickey turns to look at Ian who happens to also be looking at him. The redhead gives him a soft smile but Mickey quickly looks away.

_I feel sorry for the bitch that will be unfortunate enough to marry you. You can't do anything right. Get your fucking ugly ass out of my face!_

 

Branson and now Ian.

Mickey is damaged goods, what could anyone possibly see in him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asante for reading.  
> Kudos and all feedback welcome!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoi! Ahoy? tihihihihi
> 
> hey guys. okay so i wasn't feeling Toby at all. so it's Will now :))
> 
> ( if u trigger easily please check end notes for an important.... well, note)

Mickey and Will are at the huge university Library working on an assignment. They’ve been at it for an hour now and Mickey is exhausted. He needs a break. He sits up and yawns. Will removes his glasses and rubs his eyes then puts them back on. 

“Come on, we haven’t been at it that long.”

“Yeah well, my ass is tired.”

Will looks at Mickey thoughtfully. “You think the ass gets tired after sex?”

Mickey frowns at him. “Where did that come from?”

Will shrugs. “I've just been thinking about it alot lately, you know? I don’t want to be a virgin anymore.”

“And you would stop being one if you weren’t so God demn picky.”

“I am not picky!” Will denies then looks around and whispers, “I am just scared of getting my heart broken.”

Mickey definitely understands that. “I guess you're right. No need to get your heart _and_ you hymen broken all at once.” Will chuckles. “I mean, I’d help you, but we’re both bottoms so…” 

Will laughs louder then covers his mouth when he remembers where they are. “Thank you. At least I know you would help if you could.”

Mickey smiles at him as he gets up. “Of course. You’re my best friend.” He stretches. “Gonna walk around for a bit. Work on that.”

He decides to explore a little bit even though he knows this place like the back of his hand by now. He goes to the philosophy book shelves. He doesn’t take the class but he has always found it all pretty interesting. He picks one of the books and peruses through it. 

“Hello Mickey.”

Mickey gets so startled he gasps loudly and drops the book.

“I'm so sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Ian apologizes as he bends down at the same time Mickey does to pick up the book and they knock heads. 

Shit!” Mickey curses and clasps his forehead.

“Jesus. I'm just messing up today, aren’t I? Sorry.” He apologizes again as they both stand. “Here you go.” He gives the book back. Mickey takes it but doesn't say a thing. “Are you alright?” Ian tries to touch his forehead but Mickey steps back.

Mickey keeps looking at Ian dumbly. He is so confused as to what the guy is doing here, talking to _him._

“What.. what are you doing here, do you take philosophy?” Mickey asks.

“What?” Mickey gestures towards the bookshelves. “Oh! God no.”

“Then what do you want?”

Ian shrugs. “Just saw you and wanted to say hello.”

“Why?”

Ian blinks at him. “Don’t know. Because.” He bites on his lower lip. “I wanted to say more to you than just, ‘here’s your coffee.”

Mickey frowns. “Yeah but, we’re not friends or anything.”

“And I'd like to change that.”

“Don’t you have more interesting friends?”

Ian shrugs again. “I think you're interesting enough.”

“I highly doubt that.” Mickey mumbles.

“Besides, one can never have to many friends, right?” he gives Mickey a bright beaming smile. 

Now it's Mickey's turn to shrug. “I guess.”

Mickey has to say he is surprised by Ian's entire demeanor. Besides his popularity he is not cocky or proud like Branson. He finds he likes that about the redhead.

Ian leans against the shelf. “So, what else do you like apart from coffee?” Mickey smiles for the first time since the redhead got here. “You have a pretty smile.” Ian points out. “I love dimples. Unfortunately I don’t have any.” He pats his left cheek and Mickey smiles wider. “C’mon, what else?”

Mickey blushes and looks at the floor. “I like…”

“Mickey!” Will shouts and they both turn to look at him. “We were studying, remember?” 

Ian extends his hand for a handshake. “You're Mickey’s best friend. Hey, my name is…” 

“I know who you are.” Will snaps and grabs Mickey's hand physically pulling him away from Ian. 

“Bye Mickey!” Ian shouts and Mickey waves at him with a smile even as he gets pulled away. 

“What was that?” Will asks as soon as they're back at the table. 

“What? we were just talking.” Mickey replies sitting down.

“Guys like Ian don’t _just talk._ ”

“Yeah well, that’s what we were doing.”

Will smiles softly at Mickey. “Mickey you know all he wants to do is use you, right? He is just going to fuck you and then leave.”

“He's different. He’s not like Branson, didn’t even bring up sex. He just wants to be friends.”

“Please.”

Mickey glares at his best friend. “Right. because I have nothing else to offer apart from my body, right? he can't like me for any other reason?”

“Mickey come on. I love you and I'm just trying to protect you here. Did Branson come right out and tell you he wanted sex?”

“No.” Mickey replies softly his heart dropping at the realization. 

“My point exactly. Just stay away from him Mick, please.”

Mickey nods with a heavy heart and reopens his note book. “Where were we?”

Will sighs in relief and starts updating him on the progress he’s made.

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

The day is not even over when Ian corners him again. Mickey has just walked out of his lecture room when Ian pounces on him like he's been waiting outside the class for Mickey. 

“So?” Ian asks.

“So what?” Mickey is practically jogging as he quickly heads out of campus but Ian and his long legs are keeping up no problem.

“You were about to tell me what else you like before we got interrupted.”

Mickey stops suddenly and due to speed they were walking with Ian bumps into him. “Fuck.” Ian curses and rubs his chest.

“I'm not having sex with you!” 

“Wha… sh.. wh…what?” Ian stammers out.

“I said I wasn’t having sex with you.”

Ian looks almost hurt by the accusation. “You think that’s what I want?”

“Isn’t that why you’ve been following me around all of a sudden?”

Mickey starts to walk again and he hears Ian curse behind him right before standing infront of him and stops him with a hand on his chest. Mickey adjusts the bag on his shoulder impatiently. 

“Mickey, I can guran-demn-tee you right now that is not at all what I'm after.”

Mickey scoffs. “Please.”

“Listen to me,”

“You're gonna stand there and tell me that you don’t want me?”

Ian sighs. “Of course I do.” Mickey gestures as if to say _there you go._ “But it’s more than just that, God, it's so much more than that. I don’t just want you for the sex. I like you as a whole. Have been watching you for months now and…”

“Great, so you’re a creep.”

Ian scrunches his face in frustration but immediately breaks into a smile when he sees Mickey smirking. “I like you Mickey.” Ian confesses shyly. “Have for a while. But with your friend always glaring at me and you never picking up my subtle flirting…”

“You’ve been flirting with me?” Mickey points at his chest disbelievingly. 

“Yeah, for months now. Then you started dating that asshole Branson and I thought I had lost my chance, but thankfully that didn’t last. I don’t know who dumped who but I'm glad you're single again. Unless you're not?”

“No I am, just…” Mickey clears his throat. “You think Branson is an asshole?”

“Ugh! The biggest.” Ian spits in disgust.

Mickey looks at him suspiciously. “And yet you joined his fraternity.”

“For like a minute. I didn’t like the crowd. I'm not like them Mickey, I promise.”

Mickey can already feel his heart soften and his resolve break, but there is still so much to be worried about. “What is it that you want from me Ian?” 

“I just..” Ian steps closer. “You.” He caresses Mickey's chin gently and a blush comes on. He can tell Ian sees it too because of the pleased smile he gives. “Just you and everything that you are. Not just your beautiful ass.”

Mickey scoffs with a grin and pushes Ian away. “What? you have a great ass. It's what a lot of the gay guys talk about.”

“What?” Ian nods and Mickey scratches his nose. “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Ian smirks. “Should feel proud. But unlike Branson I like you for more than just your ass.” Mickey sniffs. “So what do you say?” 

Mickey pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and looks around. “Can I think about it?”

Ian nods severally. “Yeah, absolutely. Take as long as you need. I've waited for months, what's a few more days?”

Mickey's smiles and nods at Ian before walking away.

Well, shit.

Mickey thinks about a drunken rant his dad went on once.

_Do you know what happens to useless people like you? They end up alone. Just like you fucking deserve. Mark my words my useless son, you will end up alone. If I were you I would stay away from pretty ladies. They will never want you. No one will ever want you. So start saving. Because the only way you will ever get laid is if you pay for it._

Mickey takes a deep breath as he continues to walk towards his and Will’s apartment. Majority of the time he tries to ignore all the things his father said to put him down, but he has been right 90% of the time. Heck, Mickey was still a virgin. If that doesn’t prove how right his father was, then what does? And that ass comment Ian just made, he sighs as he unlocks the door. He has always worn buggy jeans until he met Will who made him change his wardrobe. He told him there was no way Mickey was ever going to attract a boyfriend if he kept hiding his _goods_. So they had thrown out all of Mickey’s jeans and gotten new ones. 

At the time he had admitted he did indeed look good in nice fitting jeans. But he doesn’t know how he feels about them now if his ass is attracting the wrong crowd.

“What’s wrong?” Will asks when Mickey drops on their couch with a grunt.

“Ian just told me in so many words that my ass is the reason Branson approached me.” He saw Will was about to start another lecture. “And before you say anything he was waiting for me outside of class I didn’t look for him or some shit like that.”

“Demn he's persistent.”

“Says he likes me.” Mickey admits quietly and plays with a loose thread on the couch. 

“Do _you_ like him?”

Mickey doesn’t answer but instead gets up to go shower. 

“I already cooked us dinner!” Will shouts and Mickey gives him a thumbs up over his shoulder. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

_”Do it! Do it you fucking coward! Do it!” Terry bellows in twelve year old Mickey’s ear._

_He had just put a gun in Mickey's hands and he wanted him to shoot at a stray dog. It was in the middle of the night and he had come home drunk and busted in Mickey's bedroom. He had shouted about how it was time for him to be a man and dragged him outside. He put a gun in his hands and made him point at the dog lying across the street._

_Mickey is shaking and he feels like he's a minute away from peeing on himself. It's the first time he's ever held a gun and his dad has slapped him twice already because he’s delayed for long enough. Mickey can't do it and he starts crying._

_His father gives him another hard slap that this time has him falling to the ground. He curls in on himself just as he feels a kick in his back. He hears a gunshot and then the dog whimpers. Mickey cries harder._

_“That’s how it’s done! You are not a Milkovich!” his father spits on him . “Useless piece of shit.” Terry walks back into the house leaving a shivering Mickey outside._

“Mickey, Mickey come on. it's okay.” 

Mickey opens his eyes slowly. He's twenty and not twelve. He's a grown man in college now. He is not in the Southside anymore and his father died in jail three years ago. He is in the safety of their apartment. He breathes and calms down as Will chants _It’s okay_ and _I got you_ in his ear over and over again.

Mickey stays there in his best friend's arms listening to his heartbeat and his comforting words. Will is used to this by now. He does this at least twice a week. Mickey will have a nightmare that’s usually a tormenting memory and Will comes into his bedroom and wakes him up then holds him through it until he falls back asleep. 

Which is exactly what happens now. Mickey closes his eyes and slowly goes back to sleep as his best friend pats his hair and reminds him that it’s all going to be okay. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

The following morning is on a Saturday and Will and Mickey are having breakfast quietly at the kitchen table. They don’t talk about last night. They never do. It's an unsaid agreement that no one brings it up because Mickey would rather not talk about it. He is getting better. When they first met which is when he first joined campus, he used to have them every night so twice or once a week was… it wasn’t better but it was an improvement.

And the more he stayed in this safe environment the better he got so he believed they would soon stop. He wishes he didn’t have to have them at all but, what can he do?

Mickey clears his throat. “I think you’re right.”

Will looks up from his cereal. “Huh?”

Ian only likes what he's seen about Mickey so far. Which is his ass and his appearance. He doesn’t know anything about him. He doesn’t know Mickey gets nightmares and has to be held by his best friend so he can get back to sleep. He doesn’t know that Mickey is damaged beyond repair. And there is no way he’s sticking around the moment he finds all that out.

“About Ian. You’re right.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I'm gonna stay away from him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad nightmare. i don't know if it classifies as a panic attack but there's a bad nightmare in the chapter so... yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey has never been good with confrontation. In fact he hates confrontation and is afraid of it to some extent. So instead of frequenting the café like they usually do, he opts to not go there at all. It gets to a point where Mickey will duck behind people and objects just to avoid the hot redhead. 

This turns out to be an extremely strenuous task because it's like all of a sudden Ian is everywhere. 

Ian had said that he used to watch Mickey. That he has liked him for a while. But Mickey has never noticed him before. But now that Ian has expressed his feelings for Mickey, it's like he can see the much taller man everywhere. 

Mickey is walking to his next class slowly as he passes time because it's still early when someone gets in step with him. He doesn’t even have to look to know who it is.

“Haven’t seen you for a week. You alright?” Ian asks.

“Yeah.” Mickey replies and fastens his steps.

“Mickey…”

“I have to go!” he shouts and doesn’t even look back as he quickly walks into his next class.

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Will points at a bottle of wine and Mickey frowns at his best friend. “I know we do this alcohol thing once every few years,” Will scoffs. “But I am pretty sure I don’t want to drink some stupid wine. Let’s just get beer, alright?”

“Whatever Mickey.” Will shakes his head and they head to the beer section of the liquor store. 

As they are looking at all the different brands they hear laughter behind them and people talking. Mickey turns around to find Ian looking straight at him even though he is still laughing at something one of his friends said. Mickey looks at him for only a few minutes then quickly diverts his eyes. He quickly scans the beer options and settles for Heineken. 

“Can we hurry up Mickey?” Will asks. “Don’t look but Ian is right behind us, we need to leave.” 

Mickey doesn’t let him know he already saw the other man and they head straight to the counter to pay for their twelve pac. He looks forlornly at Ian as they leave the store. He really did like the red head. He may be gorgeous, he may be popular, but Mickey still likes him none the less. Mickey doesn’t get the manipulative vibe from him and he comes off as a genuine guy. 

But will is right, from what they know so far guys who look like Ian aren’t always the best. And even though Mickey is used to abuse he would rather avoid all together if he can. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

A week later Mickey and Will are back at the library at their usual table. They are deep in concentration when someone says behind Mickey, “Mind if I borrow a pen?”

“No.” Will snaps before Mickey can even look up.

He raises his head to find Ian looking at Will in a very unfriendly manner which is very close to being a glare. “I was talking to Mickey.”

Mickey goes to reply but Will does it instead. “I know. And I'm telling you right now that Mickey doesn’t have an extra _pen_ or an extra book, and he won't help you with your math homework!”

“What the hell is your problem?” Ian is now glaring fully at Will. “I…” He doesn’t finish his sentence because like ten people shush them. 

Ian huffs and walks away. Mickey turns to his friend. “I can fight my own God demn battles Will. And you didn’t have to be that rude.”

“Yes I did. He keeps trying to approach you and unless you show him you aren’t interested he won't stop.”

Mickey swallows but doesn’t say anything. Like how he is extremely interested in Ian. “You ever think that maybe not all good-looking guys are like Branson?”

Will frowns at him. “No, and if they are out there we are yet to come across any.”

“Maybe we should give Ian a chance? I mean even if I were to go out on one date with him it's not like I'm going to bang him as soon as I see him.” Mickey tries to make his friend understand. Will shakes his head bitterly and stands up gathering his things. “Where are you going?”

Will clicks his tongue. “You're my best friend and I love you. All I ever do is look out for you. I want the best for you Mickey. If you want to get your heart and _face_ broken then that’s on you. That’s your problem. You want to give a jerk like Ian Gallagher a chance, then go right ahead." he takes two steps then looks back at Mickey. "If you’re aiming to get hurt again, fine. But I'm not gonna sit around and watch you do it.”

“Will come on, how can you just conclude Ian is a jerk? You don’t even know him.” Mickey stands too and tries to stop his best friend from walking away by grabbing his elbow. Will just shrugs him off and walks away.

Mickey drops back on his chair and holds onto his head. When did things get so fucking complicated?

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Will rushes out of the library feeling so mad at his best friend. After everything he went through, how can he be so willing to give a guy who is exactly like Branson a chance? He holds his books tighter to his chest and keeps walking breathing heavily. Someone jumps in front of him and Will almost bumps into Ian. 

“Let me pass.” Will commands.

“No.”

“What do you want?”

“Do I know you? Did I do something to you?” Ian asks looking baffled. “What do you have against me!”

“I know guys like you.”

Ian states calmly, “You do not know me…”

“Will.” He offers reluctantly.

“Will. Whatever misconception you have about me is highly misguided.”

Will scoffs. “I don’t think so.”

“Why won't you give your best friend a chance at love, huh? You're holding him back and you're preventing me form getting to know that wonderful man in there.” Ian points at the library. 

Will feels uneasy and his face softens a little bit. Ian thinks Mickey is wonderful. Is he really going through all this trouble just for a piece of ass? He sighs and puts the books he's carrying in his bag then puts it back on his shoulder. “Mickey dated this guy Branson for a few months.”

“Yeah I know. Guy’s a massive asshole.”

Will frowns harder at Ian. “Mickey doesn’t have the best past.” He starts and Ian folds his hands listening intently. “Branson,” he shuts his eyes at the painful memory. “Branson shit on Mickey over, and over, and over again.” He sniffs when he feels his eyes getting teary. He tries not to cry when he thinks about how he holds his best friend through nightmares and tears of his own couple of nights a week. “He used to hit Mickey all the time. Sometimes Mickey would go an entire week with bruises in his face or various parts of his body. Other times that fucking asshole wouldn’t even wait for the bruises to heal before he added new ones.” Ian inhales sharply. “Mickey,” he really doesn’t want to give Mickey's past away. “he stayed because he is already used to being treated this way.

I have no idea what made him leave eventually because I tried. God knows I tried for so long to make him leave Branson but he wouldn’t. kept saying that every humiliation, every beating he endured had been his fault. Branson made him think it was all his fault. I mean, guys like us don’t get guys like you, so Mickey felt he couldn’t turn down an opportunity to date one of the most popular, hot guys.” He sighs and looks at the ground. “For whatever reason he finally left thank God.” He looks right at Ian. “Mickey is not as strong as he looks and I will always, _always_ protect him from anyone and anything.” He concludes.

“Man.” Ian rubs a hand across his face. “I have heard rumors about how Branson treats people but, wow. The girl he dated before Mickey even landed in hospital at some point.”

“I know, Mickey was lucky.” Will nods.

“Okay look,” Ian says. “I would love to date Mickey. I really, really like him. So much. And I get it, I do. I understand you're all about protecting him but you can't just assume that all of us are like that fucker Branson. It's not fair.”

Will can admit that but he won't say so. “I just don’t want to see him hurt.”

“I don’t want to see him hurt either. Believe me that is the last thing I want. If anything I just want to make Mickey happy. He is amazing, and beautiful, and sweet and I just want…” Ian sighs and takes a deep breath. “After what you’ve told me, you have to give me a chance to show him that he deserves to be treated right. I just want to take care of him.”

“But…”

“No, Will…” Ian interrupts. “You are his best friend and your opinion matters. So you have to let him go. Give him a chance to be happy, huh?” Ian smiles softly. “I'm not just talking out of my ass here. If you even sense or Mickey tells you that I'm hurting him, you have every right to come after me. Whether it's to beat me up or go to the dean with whatever you gotta say to get me kicked out. I have given you permission. If you see me mistreating him you have every right to retaliate in whatever way you want and I won't stop you. I will treat Mickey right. Better than right. You have my word.” 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Mickey _hates_ fighting with Will. He really does. That’s his only friend, and probably the only friend he will ever have. So he would rather stay away from Ian that loose the only person who has ever truly been there for him. Mickey looks at the empty chair beside him during class and he feels a lump in his throat.

Will is so mad at him he missed class? Will never misses class. Ever. He finally found someone like him. Someone who gets him. Mickey doesn’t want to be alone. If he has to deal with the nightmares by himself he's pretty sure they will come back every night. And if he has to go through college alone he's pretty sure he's going to lose his mind. 

**Where R U? I'm sorry.**

He exhales in relief when he gets an immediate reply. **Home. Was late for class so decided to miss altogether. Come over, have something to tell you.**

The moment class is over Mickey rushes out. Fuck the rowdy crowd. Whatever Will has to say sounds important. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

“What's going on?” Mickey says as soon as he's through the door.

“I thought about it.” Will starts. “You can date Ian.”

Mickey puts a finger in his ear and checks for unnecessary wax. “What was that? Sounded like you just told me I could go out with Ian.”

Will throws a pillow at him. “Yeah. He seems like a genuine guy.”

Mickey scoffs. “Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my best friend?” he walks towards the couch. “Seriously though. What the hell?”

“Okay, okay we talked.”

“With who?”

“Ian Mickey, Jesus. He cornered me and made his case or whatever.”

Now Mickey is surprised. “He did? What did he say?”

“In very many words, he promised he was nothing like Branson and wasn’t out to hurt you.” 

Mickey's stomach gets butterflies and he can feel a big stupid smile growing on his face. “He came to you?”

“Yeah. So fucking persistent Jesus. But he looks like good people.” 

 

***0*0***

 

Despite sleeping happy that night he still gets a nightmare but like all those other times Will is right beside him and he sleeps soundly for the rest of the night. 

The following day they go to the café. Will rolls his eyes at the smiles Mickey and Ian keep exchanging but Mickey just gives his friend the finger. He has missed Ian talking and flirting with him so he cannot wait to see and talk to him once he's free.

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

“Hello handsome.” Mickey is lying in the grass on the open field when he hears Ian's voice above him. 

“So original.” Mickey chuckles.

Ian drops next to him with a grunt. “It's a compliment, it's not supposed to be original.” Mickey sits up and chuckles louder. “So, now that I got past your pit bull, does this mean we can go on that date?”  


Mickey avoids his eyes. “Depends on your idea of a date.”

“It's a surprise. What's your favorite take out?” Just as Mickey is about to panic that Ian only wants sex after all, he quickly adds, “Not to my place, promise.” 

Mickey exhales and hopes it's inconspicuous. “Yeah, okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Ian asked me to meet him at Quake since none of us have classes after two."

Will sips his coffee. "But it's on a Tuesday." Mickey shrugs. "Who goes out on Tuesday?"

"Me and Ian apparently." Mickey says with a soft smile. 

"Ugh." Will groans. "You're so smitten it's fucking annoying."

Mickey gets up and grabs his backpack. "That's the jealousy talking. Don't worry, we'll find you a boyfriend too." 

Will picks up his bag too and locks the door on their way out. "Wait, are you two official?" 

Mickey blushes embarassed for already concluding Ian is his boyfriend and yet they've only been texting for three days. "No. It was a just a throw away comment, or whatever." He quickly backtracks. 

"Oh, okay." 

Truth be told ever since they exchanged phone numbers Mickey has discovered Ian is so much sweeter than he even sounded before. He doesn't mind texting till late at night, Mickey's messages and calls never to unreplied. They haven't definied their relationship but he can already predict he's going to fall for the redhead hard if he lets himself. 

**Can't wait to see u**

A new text reads as he settles in his accounting class. He smiles hard and tries to concentrate. He is so eager for that date it's hard not to feel like some fucking teenager. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Mickey follows Ian's directions towards Quake and finds him leaning casually on the door. Fuck he looks so sexy with his black t-shirt and trouser. He smirks and Mickey's breath catches. Fuck, he looks hot. 

Ian stretches out his hands and Mickey walks into the offered hug. He hears Ian inhail loudly. "Did you just sniff me?" He asks even though he doesn't pull away as he continues to bask in this sweet hug.

Ian chuckles which shakes them both. "Yeah, you smell really nice." 

They pull away and Ian gestures for Mickey to get inside the club. "I took some of Will's colone."

"Nah, it's more than that. It's you." Ian adds softly and Mickey can't help his blush. 

"Just so you know, clubs are not really my scene." Mickey admits.

"It's just us." 

Mickey follows Ian to an empty office. Everything has been pushed aside and there's a picnic like setting in the middle of the room. There is burgers, fries and beer. Just like Mickey prefers. 

"Heineken, right?"

Mickey smiles up at Ian. He saw him and Will buy this at the liquor store. "This is oddly sweet." Mickey admits quietly.

"You like?" Ian asks looking unsure. 

Mickey shakes his head and takes off his shoes. How can a guy like Ian even be the least bit insecure? He is... perfect. He sits on the blanket and opens one of the cans.

He smirks up at the redhead. "You gonna join me, or is this all just for me?"

Ian gives him a pleased smile before joining him. They eat in silence for a while smiling at each other before Ian wipes crumps off his hands and swallows. 

"So you're good at math, huh?"

"Mmm?" Mickey asks with his mouth full. 

"You want to be an accountant."

Mickey nods then swallows. "Yeah." He takes a sip of his beer. "Always been good with numbers." 

"Beauty _and_ brains. Lucky me."

"Okay, you have to stop saying shit like that." Mickey protests with a light chuckle.

"What? It's true." 

Mickey takes a sip of his beer then licks his lips. He watches pleased as Ian follows the movement. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Mickey nods silently and Ian gets up from his side and drops next to him. He then cups Mickey's left cheek and brushes their lips together gently. He pulls back and they stare into each other's eyes. Mickey gets the confidence to initiate another kiss. 

He smiles when Ian responds heartily and readily. Mickey tilts his head and sighs into the kiss when Ian bites softly on his lower lip. The redhead pulls back when Mickey is just beginning to get into it. 

Ian caresses his cheek and pecks him one last time. 

"Can I ask you something?" Mickey asks.

"Shoot."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?" Ian asks genuinely confused. 

Mickey shrugs. "I mean, so many guys on campus, why go for someone like me?"

"Mick, why wouldn't I?"

"Look at me. Compared to you I'm like a fucking..."

"You are fine Mickey, you're better than fine. You're perfect." Mickey scoffs. "You don't believe me?" Mickey doesn't reply but instead diverts his eyes. "Whoever told you you're anything less than perfect was full of shit. Look at me." Mickey blinks up at him. "I don't care how long it takes, but I will make sure you see what I see when I look at you." Mickey nods. "Come on, where is that dimpled smile I love so much?"

"Fuck off." Mickey replies even as he grins. 

Ian pulls him forward for another deep kiss. They do it with tongue this time and it pulls a surprising moan out of Mickey. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Mickey walks on cloud nine for the rest of the day. And night. And the next morning. 

"I take it the date went well?" Will asks as they walk to class when Mickey can't seem to stop smiling. Mickey just sighs dreamily. "What exactly did he do?"

"It wasn't even that big a deal. We were at Quake and he had planned something nice. Its..." he searches for the right words. "It's him. Ian he's just so..." he trails off with another sigh.

Will stops and grabs his wrist. "I am really happy for you Mickey."

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

"So how come we've never ran into each other in the dorms?" Ian asks as they're taking a walk.

"Will and I live outside campus." 

Ian nods and they walk slowly in companionable silence. 

"I really like you Mickey." 

"I... I like you too Ian."

Ian smiles and bumps their shoulders. "How long have you be working at Quake?"

"Since freshman year."

"You like it?"

Ian shrugs. "I don't mind."

"is it a gay club?" Mickey needs to know if he's going to start worrying once they start dating.

"No. But all types of people come around." 

Mickey nods. "So how come you're single anyway? And don't you dare say you were waiting for me to be single again."

Ian laughs. "No that's not it." He frowns. "I dont know, guess the right guy hadn't come along yet." Mickey turns to look at Ian who is looking right at him. He doesn't miss the insinuation. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

A week later Ian finds Mickey at the library who is waiting for Will. "You want to hang out?" He kisses Mickey on the cheek and sits across from him. 

Mickey smiles as he chews on his pen. "We've hanged out everyday since our first date." 

Ian leans back on the seat with a wicked smile. "Are you saying you're already tired of seeing me?" 

As if he could even bring himself to. "Never." 

Ian's cheeks immediately turns pink. "Come, I wanna show you something." 

He stands up and walks away without looking back so Mickey follows hurriedly. He finds Ian leaning against a bookshelf. The more Mickey walks towards him the more the redhead keeps walking back until they're completely hidden. He then pulls Mickey by the collar of his shirt until they're face to face.

Ian wraps his hands around Mickey's waist and looks at Mickey's face then lips over and over till Mickey makes the move and dives in. He has no idea how long they kiss for but Mickey can feel his lips are swollen. And if Ian hadn't left he wouldn't have minded kissing some more. 

Fuck, it's only been a fucking week but Mickey is so gone on Ian it's insane. 

He falls too easily and he falls too hard. This is what happened with Branson. The prick had been nice and polite and Mickey had taken to him very quickly. But this time he had a feeling Ian wasn't like his asshole of an ex. At this time Branson had already started barking orders at him and calling him names. 

Ian on the other hand just got sweeter and sweeter sometimes Mickey gets overwhelmed by all the happiness. 

"I would ask you where you've been but the hickeys say it all." Will points at his neck and Mickey feels for them. 

"Fucking Ian." He says fondly. 

"So?" 

"So what?"

Did you ask him?" Will presses.

Mickey had been wondering what Ian's plans were with their relationship. Even his stupid ex at this time had already told his friends they were dating. 

"Has he defined your relationship?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to sound like I'm pressuring him, alright?"

"Okay.... except I know you and this will bother you until you know where you two stand." 

That was true. That was very true. Mickey needed to know if Ian wanted them to be boyfriends, or just wanted them to keep hanging out and making out. He needed to know what Ian intended for him and their relationship. 

Which is why three weeks later when Ian still hadn't said anything Mickey was starting to go crazy. 

They've been meeting daily, kissing daily, it has been sweetness galore with Ian and they _were_ acting like boyfriends. But unless Ian came right out and said it, it was just going to keeping eating at him. 

He groans as he joins Will in their small kitchen table. "I know I'm a virgin, but why hasn't Ian even tried to grope me yet? Do you think I'm desirable?" He gasps. "Holy shit, is this why he won't define our relationship?" He looks down at his hands sadly. "He doesn't think I'm sexy enough does he?"

Will looks at his bestfriend with a soft sorry smile. "Why not just ask him though?"

"Are you serious? 'Ian why wont you make a move on me sexually? Ian, why haven't you defined our relationship?' I'd sound whiney as shit." He bites into his toast.

"Maybe not using those exact words but you should ask him." 

Mickey slums his head on table. "I don't want to sound like some bitch Will." He sighs deeply. "This really sucks."

Will pats his hair and smiles. "On the plus side, you've only had one nightmare in two weeks."

Mickey looks up at his best friend incredulously. "What?"

"Yeah, your last nightmare was like ten days ago."

Mickey thinks about it. "Really?" Will nods. "How come?" 

Will finishes his coffee and picks both their bags from the couch. "When was the last time you thought about your dad?"

"Wow." Mickey rubs a hand across his face in realisation. 

"Yep. Tell Ian good job in keeping your mind occupied." He puts their dirty dishes in the sink. "Let's go." 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Mickey knocks on Ian's door. "Come in!" He hears from the other side. He walks in slowly and finds the guy supposed to be his boyfriend lying on the bed studying. Ian looks at the door and sees him. A smile appears on his lips and Mickey's stomach flatters. "Hey Mick." He sits up. "Missed you." He stretches out his hand and Mickey walks towards him slowly. 

They make out for a bit then Mickey hears another voice in the room. "I'm I seeing you at the party Ian?"

Mickey startles and turns towards the voice. "Oh," Ian starts. "sorry man. Mickey my roommate Garry. Garry, my boyfriend Mickey." 

"Nice to meet you man." Garry comes to shake Mickey's hand. 

"Ye...yeah, you too." 

"Later Ian." Garry leaves the room and Mickey turns to Ian surprised. 

"I'm your boyfriend?"

Ian looks at him confused. "Yeah, I thought... shouldn't I... Oh God, I didn't mean to assume I'm so sorry. We can be whatever you want."

Mickey smiles shyly. "I do. I do want to be your boyfriend. I just didn't know if _you_ wanted it." 

Ian chuckles. "I thought it was obvious." 

Mickey just smiles wider and claims Ian's lips. The latter pushes his books off the bed and he lays down pulling Mickey with him. They make out like they usually do but Mickey's head is not 100% in it. He's concentrating on how Ian deliberately avoids touching his ass or dick. He pulls back and looks down at him. 

"What?" Ian asks caressing Mickey's cheek. 

"Are you like... a virgin or some shit?"

Ian laughs. "No." He laughs again and Mickey frowns. It stings because it feels like Ian is laughing at him.

"What's funny about being a virgin?" He asks defensively as he gets off Ian. 

Ian quickly sits up and grabs his hand. "Nothing Mick. Nothing. I'm sorry I didn't... are you?" Mickey doesn't say anything which pretty much confirms it. "I didn't know. You dated Branson though."

"Well, I didn't fuck him." He snaps. "it's why we broke up." He adds quietly. 

"I'm sorry Mick. I didn't mean to laugh. Forgive me, yeah?" He pulls Mickey back towards him and pecks him then kisses him all over his face. Mickey breaks into a smile. "A smile. Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Mickey nods then frowns again. 

"What?" Ian asks.

"Do you find me like.... attractive?"

"Very." Ian kisses him.

"So then why haven't you tried anything?"

Ian searches his face. "Because I didn't want to rush you, or push you into doing anything you didn't want to do." 

Mickey smirks suggestively. "I want to do you." 

"Yeah?" Ian smiles and grabs his ass. He squeezes, hard. "I wanna do you too." 

They start kissing again and soon enough clothes are flying everywhere. Within minutes they're both completely naked. Mickey glances at the size of Ian's dick and swallows.

"Demn that's big."

Ian laughs. "You like?"

Mickey grabs it and massages the red tip. Ian hisses and shuts his eyes. Mickey is a little worried about the size seeing as it's his first time, but he is more thirsty for it than scared. 

Also, how many people has Ian fucked exactly? What if Mickey will be shitty in bed and Ian ends up dumping him?  
What if he finds out Ian is only after sex after all?

He sighs and caresses Ian's hair as he sucks on his neck. 

Ian is too experienced and Mickey is worried he will be the worst bottom the redhead has ever had. That's why when Ian pulls out lube from wherever he blurts out something that shocks both of them. 

"I'm a top!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	5. Chapter 5

Ian pauses where he was about to uncap the lube. "You are?"

Mickey nods nervously. "Ye...yeah." Ian leans back but nods slowly. "Unless that's not okay with you?" He honestly doesn't know what he wants the answer to be.

Ian smiles down at him and caresses his cheek. "Of course it's okay with me Mick. I will take you any way I can have you."

"Are you sure?" Mickey fidgets in his lying position. Figuratively and literary. "You can always go to that party Garry talked about." He suggests sadly.

He feels confused and uneasy. And lying there naked while they talk he's starting to doubt if he even looks sexy in the slightest.

Ian shakes his head 'no.' "I would much rather be here with you." Ian bends down and sucks on his neck at the same time rubbing a finger against his nipple. The feeling goes straight to Mickey's dick. "No party can be better than this." 

Ian breathes right before kissing Mickey for a few seconds then kisses down his neck again. He moves lower and goes for Mickey left nipple as he plays with the right one. Mickey finds himself arching off the bed as any worries he might have quickly dissolve into thin air. Ian nibbles on the nub a little bit and Mickey groans as he runs a hand through the red hair. 

He had no idea his nipples were this sensitive because demn! Ian deserts his nipples and continues on his journey lower. He lingers on his belly button and Mickey chuckles which then turns into a moan when Ian takes his hard dick in his warm mouth without warning. 

"Fuck." Mickey lets out.

Ian moans in response and the feeling makes Mickey's entire body shudder. How had not done all this stuff before? Ian has increased the speed with which he's blowing Mickey and he feels he's not going to last. He calls out Ian's name in pleasure and the latter halts his ministrations. 

Mickey protests and Ian laughs softly as he takes both their hard ons in his slightly bigger hand. He jerks them both simultaneously and Mickey can already feel his orgasm building. He leans back and fucks up into Ian's hand and they both curse from the feeling. The pleasure is taking over his entire being. He can see why people go crazy over this shit. He can't wait to have the actual sex if the touch of someone else's hand on him feels this fucking amazing.

"You're so fucking hot, Jesus!" 

Mickey looks up at Ian who is scrunching up his face with pleasure as he bites his lip in concentration. It's when the green eyes look right at him that Mickey cries out as he topples over. 

"Shit." 

Ian curses as he bends down for a kiss. He lets Mickey's now soft dick go and he continues to jerk himself off. Mickey feels the moment Ian comes. The redhead bites hard on his lower lip and the warm liquid lands on his stomach.

Ian drops next to him breathing unsteadily and reaches for the wipes on his desk. He wipes at Mickey first then does it on himself. 

Mickey lies on his side and faces his boyfriend. "That was really nice. We should do it again sometime."

Ian smiles and caresses his hip. "We can always do it again in a few minutes if you like?" 

Mickey is all in. Besides, he may have been looking forward to the sex but with him being a vurgin and lying about being a top, he think he's fine with this for now.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

They do it again and by the time Mickey leaves Ian's dorm room he feels stated and relieved that despite big fuck up it hadn't been a complete disaster. He stops to touch his split lip and can't help but smile like a buffoon. He has no idea who he's turning into.

He was stil nervous as fuck though. They couldn't jerk off together forever. Ian would say it was enough but no way that can be true. Besides, Mickey was ready. It was time. He just hoped he would be enough for Ian. That he wouldn't dissapoint him because he really likes the redhead. And they may not have dated for long but Mickey was already attached at this point. 

_You can never do anything right! How are you my son? Huh! My own fucking flesh and blood? You are a mistake, that's what you are. You are and will always be a total fucking dissapointment!_

Mickey swallows and rushes towards his and Will's apartment. 

He has too little experience. He can't bottom. Not for Ian. He likes him too much and only wants to please him. He was a dissapointment to his father. He was a disapointment to Branson. He doesn't want his boyfriend to feel the same way. 

Like they did. 

So it may not be what he prefers but being a top is his best bet right now.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

That night for the first time in weeks he wakes up shouting "no stop!" wiggling frantically in his bed. By the time Will manages to shake him awake there's tears in his eyes, he is drenched in sweat and his heart is pounding so loud in his ears. 

He has never hated this feeling more. It has been a while since his last nightmare so he had managed to somewhat forget the terrible feeling that comes with it. He curls in on his bestfriend as Will calms him down. He thinks about Ian's soft smile and light touches and sweet kisses. He drifts off back to sleep in no time with a small smile on his face.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

"You okay?" Will asks that morning as they walk to school.

Mickey sniffs. "Yeah."

"Last night was pretty bad." 

"I know. Maybe it's 'cause I haven't had one in a while?"

"Maybe." They walk in silence for a few minutes. "So how is your one month relationship going?"

"Has it really been a month? Wow. It's great. He's great. I don't have classes all afternoon and Ian has some time before he goes to work so i have decided I'm doing it."

Will stops and turns to his friend his mouth agape. "No!" Mickey nods. "You're really doing it? You're leaving me all alone on the virginity train?"

Mickey rolls his eyes and laughs. "Of course you would make this about you."

Will scoffs. "You know I'm happy for you. Hmm, maybe it's the motivation I need to get myself a man too!" 

"Hot guys still off the table?"

"You were lucky with Ian. So yes, no hot guys for me." 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

"So how was class?"

Mickey moans. "Easy."

Ian snickers, takes off Mickey's shirt then goes back to kissing his neck. He moans when Mickey runs his fingers in the red hair. Soon they're both naked and lying on Ian's bed. 

"You ready?" Ian asks and Mickey nods then straddles him.

He gets between Ian's legs but before he can start feeling confused about what to do next Ian grabs condoms and lube.

"It's been a while so I hope they're not expired." Ian jokes. "But, I'm clean. So we don't even have to use them but if you want to it's alright." 

The thought of the men Ian has had in his life are still in the back of Mickey's mind. He grabs one condom. "If it's alright with you...?"

Ian nods and pulls him down for a kiss. "Yeah."

"You're sure." 

"Just want to make sure you're comfortable Mick. Always."

Ian opens the lube and puts some on his fingers. He then starts to finger himself open. Mickey kneels between Ian's legs, both hands on his boyfriend's knees as he watches him work himself open in fascination. 

"You ever bottomed before?" Mickey has to ask.

"Mmm..." the sound makes Mickey go from half hard to fully hard real quick. "Years ago." Mickey frowns and is about to ask if Ian is sure about this when the redhead rushes to reassure him. "But it's okay. I promise." 

He sits up and kisses Mickey. He grabs the back of his neck and puts his tongue in Mickey's mouth who eagerly sucks on it. He doesn't even realise Ian took the condom from him until he feels Ian's hands on his dick putting it on. He moans when Ian puts some lube on it and jerks him off a few times.

Ian then lays down and pulls Mickey with him. He massages his ass then guides him inside his wet slick hole. Mickey yells loudly from the sensation. It feels so good to have Ian envelope him like this. He looks down between them where they're conected and groans again from the image. When he looks back up at Ian he is breathing strongly and his face... fuck, his face... Mickey gets the urge to kiss his boyfriend so he does. 

Ian fucks himself on his dick and Mickey starts moving. Ian sighs deeply and throws his head back. Mickey smiles knowing he must be doing something right. He fastens his pace and Ian hisses repeatedly. Mickey being himself still needs validation.

"Good?"

Ian looks at him and bites his lip then moans loudly when Mickey rotates his hips. "Yes! So good baby. You're doing so good." 

Mickey feels warm all over. He speeds up and bends down so both his hands are by Ian's head then he just goes for it. Ian starts shouting "yes!" and "do that again" and the sexy sounds omitting from his beautiful mouth are really doing Mickey in. 

"Gonna come Ian."

"Touch me." 

Ian tells him and Mickey rushes to do just that. They go at it a few more times and Mickey comes first with a loud yell of his boyfriend's name. He doesn't stop pumping Ian's dick however and the latter spills between them with a grunt. 

It's Mickey's turn to wipe them clean then. He gets rid of the condom then he lies next to Ian who takes him in his arms. "Not bad for a first timer." He kisses Mickey on the forehead.

Mickey would have turned redder from the compliment if he wasn't already from the workout. He moves even closer and his boyfriend just pulls him in. Mickey could stay here all day, happy and cocooned in his boyfriend's arms. Ian continues to caress his back as they bask in their orgasms which in turn lulls Mickey to sleep. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Ian walks him home hand in hand. He kisses Mickey goodbye by the gate then heads to his shift at Quake. Ian is yet to come into their apartment but he never insists on it. He is clearly determined for everything to be in Mickey's terms and Mickey doesn't think he will ever get used to someone putting him first like this.

"So..... how was it?" Will doesn't let him close the door before he's by his side awaiting all the glory details. 

Mickey avoids his friend's eyes. "It was great. Felt amazing." 

"But...?" Will asks. 

He can never get away with fooling his bestfriend. "But nothing." He walks into the kitchen and microwaves a burger he bought on the way here.

"Bullshit." Will replies and drops on the couch. "I have to say I'm suprised though. Ian looks like the type to know what he's doing in bed." 

"He does." Mickey quickly defends even though that's the problem. "He's great." 

"Then how come you didn't enjoy it?"

"Did I say that? We had sex. I had a great time. We both did." 

Silence.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"God, I really hate you sometimes. I told him I was a top alright?"

Will splutters a few times before finaly forming a coherent sentence. "You made Ian fucking Gallagher bottom?"

Mickey removes his food and joins Will on the couch. "I did not _make_ him. He was okay with it." 

"Of course he was. He thinks the sun shines out of your ass. He's all about making you happy, he's not going to dispute you." 

The thought makes Mickey's heart ache. "So he didn't want to do it?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying he will go with whatever you say because the dude has been in love with you forever. Or maybe you did sell it and he believes you." 

Mickey chews slowly in thought. "I don't want..."

"I know. I'd be scared to be a disappointment too." Will cuts off a piece of his burger. "You both had fun though, and that's all that counts." 

Mickey looks at Will and he can tell he's holding something back. "What?"

"Your... Mick... from here on out, your sexual relationship will be based on a lie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's Suzy's birthday!!!  
>  **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUE!!!! Have a blast!**

"I was thinking maybe we can hang out after school?" Will asks as he dries the dishes Mickey is handing him.

"Can't. Ian is taking me to the movies." 

"After?"

Mickey stops washing the dishes to look at his bestfriend with a raised eyebrow. It should be obvious what he will be doing after.

"What?" Will asks still oblivious. Mickey shakes his head. "Oh." Will says in realisation. "After, you will fuck your boyfriend where you're gonna keep pretending to be a top." 

"Why you gotta put it like that man?"

"I don't know, because it's true?"

"Ugh." Mickey splashes soapy water at his bestfriend.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Ian walks him home and Mickey leans against the wall of his bulding. Ian gets up and close so their faces are inches apart. He braces one of his hands on the wall by Mickey's head.

"Gonna miss you." He whispers in Mickey's ear.

Mickey licks his lips and holds onto the bottom of Ian's shirt. "You can always spend the night." 

Ian's forehead creases adorably with a frown. "We've never spent the night together before."

"We've been dating for a month and two weeks. It's time. Besides, there's a first time for everything right?"

Ian pecks his cheek. "Are you sure? I don't want to..."

"Make me do something I don't wanna do. I know." Mickey interrupts. "I want you to." He adds softly. 

And that's how they end up fucking for the first time in Mickey's bed. He can't help but feel like they have made some sought of progress in their relationship. 

_Even though you're still lying to him?_ He shakes his head when he hears Will's voice in his head. 

Thing is, their relationship is getting more and more serious everyday and Mickey knows he needs to tell Ian the truth. But he keeps chickening out every single time.  
What if Ian leaves him?  
What if Ian gets so mad he hits him?  
What if he ends up dissapointing Ian after all?

 _At least you will have told your boyfriend the truth!_

"Shut up Will!" Mickey doesn't realise he has said that outloud until Ian shifts beside him and pulls him closer.

"What?" He mumbles half asleep.

Mickey just kisses his hair. "Go back to sleep. It's okay." 

Ian pecks his shoulder and does just that. Mickey exhales in relief and keeps staring at the celing. Jesus, he needs to confess atleast for his fucking piece of mind.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Three days later it's on a Saturday and Ian takes the night off work to go to his friend's birthday party. They're close so he can't miss it. He drags Mickey along because he hasn't introduced his boyfriend to his friends yet. Mickey was frankly okay with that. He didn't need the fucking judgement. Also the last party he went to he was with Branson and it fucking sucked. The dick kept leaving him by himself and Mickey was terrible at mingling. 

He took comfort in knowing that Ian could not have been further from being like fucking Branson.

Mickey meets Ian's friends who all receive him warmly. Needless to say he's surprised. They ask him questions and don't ignore him like he expected. They involve him in their discussion and wait to hear his opinions. It's surreal. So not all popular people are assholes. Mickey will be sure to tell Will that. 

At some point they all disperse and leave him and Ian by themselves. He keeps waiting for Ian to leave but it doesn't happen. Instead the redhead stays put beside him and whispers filthy and sweet things in his ear. He goes for a minute to refill their drinks and then gets right back to Mickey's side. He doesn't leave Mickey's side even though they're at a banging party. He literary only has eyes for him and Mickey can't believe it. His heart swells under the unwavering attention. 

They're making out for only the twentieth time when Mickey hears a voice he hoped he would never have to again. His whole body stiffens and Ian feels it because he wraps his hand around Mickey's shoulders possesively. 

"Gallagher." 

"Piss off Branson." 

"Oh, so that's how it is? The virgin tells you things about the big bad Branson and now you can't even say hi with civility?" 

Ian scoffs. "Mickey didn't have to tell me anything for me to know you're an ass." 

Branson steps back clearly offended. "You're wasting your time anyway, his virgin ass is never gonna put out."

Mickey wants to die of shame and embarrassment. "Hmm, I don't know," Ian starts. "he's pretty great in the bedroom department. So it will appear _you_ were the problem." 

Branson gasps and looks at Mickey. He gives him a hard glare seemingly speechless and then storms off. 

Ian immediately turns to Mickey. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry about that. I hope it wasn't demeaning for you. Talking about you like you weren't even here." 

Mickey just grabs his boyfriend by his neck and kisses the shit out of him. No one has ever defended him like that. His love for the redhead just increased tenfold. 

"Thank you." He whispers when he pulls back. 

Ian looks almost dizzy from the kiss. "He grates on my nerves too. I'm sorry you had to date the biggest jerk ass in campus."

"You're amazing." 

"Ditto."

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

Will taps Mickey's book as their professor writes something on the board. "Heard some people talking about you and Ian earlier."

"What?"

Will nods with a big smile. "Yeah. About how the two of you were so cozy at that party last week. Guess people are starting to notice." 

Mickey frowns. "How is that a good thing?"

Will shrugs. "Those who were interested in him before won't anymore?" Mickey just grunts in reply. "So I was thinking we could get some popcorn and marathon all the spiderman movies tonight." 

"Aaah sounds great. But can't." 

"Why?" 

"Ian wants me to spend the night at his dorm tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" 

"'Kay." 

Will replies and they both turn their attention to the professor. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

_/A Day Later/_

_Terry comes home drunk and yells out for Iggy. When there's no answer he calls out for Joey and then Colin. Mickey curls in on himself in his bed deciding whether to hide his fourteen year old self under the bed. His dad seems to have forgotten he sent all his brothers on a run and it's just him and Mandy around. Before Mickey can do anything his door gets kicked in._

_"Why won't you answer when I call you piece of shit?" Terry bellows and pulls Mickey off the bed._

_"You didn't call for me. Umf!" Mickey holds onto his head when he gets pushed to the ground and his head hits the wall._

_"it's doesn't matter who I called you should have answered. Where's the God demned respect?!"_

_Mickey can do nothing but cover his head and take the unwarranted beating._

"It's okay. It's alright. It's just you and me now. He's dead and gone Mickey. He will never touch you again. Shh... it's okay. Shhh... it's alright." 

Mickey just clings harder to his friend. Trying desperately to digest his words.

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

It's on a Tuesday and Ian is waiting for Mickey at Quake for another date. Mickey is however running late. He's just coming from his study group and he seems to have lost truck of time. He has three missed calls from Ian. Fuck, he must be so mad right now. He quickly heads home and changes then rushes to Quake. He hopes that Ian won't be too pissed. 

When he gets to the club he texts Ian to let him know he's outside. His boyfriend is talking on the phone when he comes out. He lifts his hand for a hug but Mickey flinches involuntarily. Ian pulls his hand back confused. Fuck, Mickey is so stupid. The redhead hangs up and looks at Mickey worriedly. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Hey." Mickey kisses him to distract him and then walks into Quake leaving a frowning confused boyfriend in his wake.

Luckily for him by the time they get to the empty office Ian has completely forgotten about it. He hugs Mickey from behind and guides him to one of the chairs by the table. 

This time they eat and drink on the table, Mickey picturing himself getting fucked on it and/or against it the entire time. 

Instead, Ian rides him on the leather couch. 

They seat closely to catch their breathes while grinning at each other when they're done. Mickey gets a text from Will.

**Are you free?**

**On a date with Ian. Call you after?**

He gets no reply. He however puts the phone away when Ian starts kissing on his neck.

●

Mickey is leaving Quake after his wonderful date just as people start walking in. He kisses Ian goodbye and heads towards the door. He's just gotten through the threshold when some guy whistles behind him. Mickey stops to look at the very ill mannered though goodlooking tall brunette. Mickey thinks he's seen him around campus. 

"You're Branson's ex right?" The asshole whistles again while sizing Mickey openly. "He lost a pretty good thing if you ask me." 

"No one asked you." Mickey replies with a grimace and starts to walk away. The guy however grabs his shoulder to turn him around forcefully and his heart starts to beat faster in fear.

"Is there a problem here?" Ian walks out. 

Shit! Now Ian's going to think Mickey encouraged this stupid guy. He hopes Ian will be gentle. 

"Ian, hey." The guy greets.

"Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" 

"You're dating Branson's ex? I'm sorry man, I had no clue. My bad." 

"His name is Mickey." Ian steps close to the guy angrily. "And I would suggest you fuck off before I get real angry." 

The guy hurriedly gets into the club and when Ian turns to Mickey to check on him the latter flinches, hard. "Okay, what the hell is going on Mick? That's the second time you've done that today." 

Mickey breathes. "I just... you're not mad?"

"At you?" Ian asks with a deep frown. "No! Why would I?"

"Because he was hitting on me." Mickey replies softly. 

Ian pulls him out of the way so clients can walk into the club. He then takes his hand. "Exactly. _He_ was, not you." He caresses Mickey's chin. "I never want you to be afraid of me Mickey, ever." 

Mickey nods and pulls Ian into a tight hug. His boyfriend holds him and kisses his neck. Mickey relishes in the comfort. 

 

●●●●••••●●●●

 

"Hey." Mickey greets when he gets home. 

"Hi." Will replies moodlessly from the couch where he's under a blanket and watching spiderman. 

"We were supposed to watch together." Mickey complains as he takes a seat next to his best friend. "Everything cool?"

Will sniffs. "Yeah, How was the date?" He asks instead.

"Fine." Mickey groans. "First, I was late and then some idiot hit on me so I kept waiting for Ian to hit me."

"Ian doesn't seem like the violent kind." Will points out lowly. 

"Of course I know he wouldn't, but I can't help it. You know?"

"Sorry man."

Mickey turns to look at his friend. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go study now. I'm happy for you man." 

"But we always study together." Mickey mumbles to himself after Will's gone.

He sighs and lays back on the seat. He watches as spider man steals an upside down kiss. He so wants to try that. He sighs deeply. He's so worried about the things Ian doesn't know about him. And that they are already starting to interfear with their relationship. And now the only guy he can talk to about this seems to be in his own weird mood. He gets out his phone and texts his boyfriend. 

**Have a good night. Miss you.**

**Busy at work, but thinking about you. ;)**

He smiles stupidly at his phone and wonders why Ian didn't come into his life sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I made a blunder last chapter, and made u think Ian comforted Mickey during his last nightmare. I did not specify it was Will (which i rectified) n I'm sorry for that. Ian is yet to find out about the nightmares. So I just wanted to make that clear. 
> 
> Thank u for still sticking with me. Mob love ya'll. Mwah!! Mwah!! Mwah!!   
> #enjoy

It's 10:00PM on a Friday night when Ian calls and wakes Mickey up to open the door. Mickey was already asleep but he quickly rushes out of bed to open for his boyfriend. 

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just got off work early and I wanted to see you." Ian replies with a peck to Mickey's lips.

Mickey steps aside and lets him in. He's got a six pack in his hand. He locks the door and joins Ian on the couch. "Mind if we take this to my room? I don't want to wake him. He's been in a mood lately." He suggests pointing towards Will's room.

"Sure." Ian nods with a smile and leads the way.

●

"So?" Ian asks crowding Mickey's space. He throws the beer on the bed and pushes Mickey against the door. "D'you miss me? We haven't seen each other in so long." 

Ian had to go back home and they hadn't seen each other in fourty eight hours. "It's only been two days." 

Ian kisses his neck and then inhales. "Still, I'm addicted to you at this point Mick. Can't help myself."

Mickey moans and holds onto the back of Ian's head as the latter devours his neck. "Fuck." He whispers. "Missed you too." 

Ian pulls away with a groan and grabs his shoulders. He then turns him around and drops him across the bed. Ian has never manhandled him like this. It feels so good. Ian pulls out his own belt and throws it away. He then pulls down Mickey's boxers roughly and then bends down and bites his hip. It's painful but at the same time turns him on even more. He pictures Ian turning him on his stomach roughly and pounding into him from behind and he lets out another groan. 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Mickey commands breathlessly. 

"What's wrong?" Ian the gentlemen lets go of him completely and looks at him worriedly. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to be so rough. We can go slow." 

"No. It's not that." Mickey pulls up his boxers and sits on the bed. He pats the space next to him and Ian joins him.

"What's going on Mickey? You're scaring me."

"There's something... I lied to you."

Ian looks at him softly and pushes a strand of hair behind his ear. "What is it?" 

"You can't be mad." Mickey pleads. "I was just scared, it was my first time..."

Ian frowns but takes his hand. "You can tell me Mick. I won't be mad, I promise." 

Mickey smiles from the reassurance. "I lied that first time we had sex."

"You weren't a virgin?"

"No I... I was." Ian tilts his head curiously. "I am not a top." He breathes. "Not that I've tried it but I'm pretty sure I prefer to bottom."

Ian blinks at him. "Oh." 

Mickey's stomach drops as he braces himself. Here it comes. Here is the end of their relationship. He looks at where Ian is holding his hand and wonders why the other man hasn't let go yet.

"I know." Ian finally says.

"What?!" Mickey exclaims. 

Ian nods. "I mean, I suspected. At first I thought you were just nervous and wanted to take charge because it was your first time, but then." He swallows. "We've been dating two months and you continued topping so I figured maybe you really are a top. 'Cause you're so good Mick. If feels great when you fuck me."

"But you would like it more if _you_ fucked me." Ian makes a gesture with his hand and face that confirms it. Mickey chuckles.

"It's where I excel at." 

"So you're not angry with me?"

"No. Never." Beat. "So why tell me now?" Ian asks softly and scoots closer so he can hold Mickey's waist. 

Mickey leans back on his boyfriend's chest and releases a contented sigh. "Two months is a long time to be dating someone. It doesn't feel right keeping this from you anymore. Especially not when I'm craving your dick inside me all the time." He blushes from his bluntness.

"Mmm...." Ian hums. "So you're okay with switching now?" 

They stay there in silence Ian swaying them. Mickey pulls Ian's arms tighter around him. "So you suspected I was lying and yet you bottomed anyway. Why?"

"'Cause I love you Mick." Mickey gasps. "Yeah, I said it. I love you, and like I've told you before, I will take you anyway I can have you." 

Mickey trails patterns on Ian's hands. "How did I get so lucky to find a perfect boyfriend like you?"

"Funny you should say that because," Ian kisses his hair. "I feel the same way about you." 

Mickey turns slowly and kisses Ian even with the weird angle. His boyfriend kisses back and they both slowly lie down on the bed. Ian places the beer on the night stand and resumes their kissing, getting between his legs. Unlike before Ian is gentle, and sweet, taking his time. He slowly removes Mickey's boxers and then his vest. He then gets out of the bed and undresses. 

He pulls back the sheets and guides Mickey inside. "Gonna make you feel so good." He mumbles against Mickey's lips and he believes him. He doesn't doubt that one bit.

Mickey is gone on the kisses alone he doesn't even realise when Ian goes for the lube. He just hisses when he feels Ian's mildly cold hand on his hardness. He thrusts up into Ian's hand and moans. Ian is jerking him off slowly as he continues to kiss him. He then pulls away and starts kissing his ear. He sucks gently on his earlobe and licks inside his ear. 

Mickey wraps his hands around Ian and moans again. Fuck that feels good. Ian trails lower and plays with his nipples for a little bit but he doesn't linger there long. Mickey moans when Ian's runs his thumb across his slit. 

"Ian."

"I got you baby." 

Next thing Mickey knows Ian has one of his legs on his shoulder and his tongue is inside him.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ian!" 

Ian pulls back to suck on each ball and then he's right back on his hole again. Mickey doesn't know whether to thrust upwards in his hand or down on his tongue. He grips the sheets with both his hands hard as he moans loudly. Ian is now alternating between his tongue and his finger. Or both. Mickey can't tell. All he knows is if Ian keeps this up he's a goner.

"Ian, gonna come." 

Ian blows on his wet hole once and then sits up. He reaches for the lube and puts some on his fingers. He's about to apply it on his dick when Mickey stops him. 

"Ian." 

"Huh?" Ian looks at him completely blissed out. 

"Fuck." Mickey whispers before reaching for a condom in his drawer and handing it to Ian.

"Oh." Ian frowns. "We're still using these?" 

Mickey doesn't want to say the wrong this lest he upsets him so he doesn't say anything. Ian nods with a smile and tears it off with his teeth.   
He bends down to kiss Mickey as he puts it on. The latter kisses back and then cups Ian's cheeks. 

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's..."

"Okay." Ian interrupts. "it's okay Mick." He kisses Mickey's palm and then goes back to kissing his mouth. 

Mickey groans as Ian lifts one of his legs as he breaches his entrance slowly. It feels like it's taking forever for Ian to bottom out. Fuck, he's big. He holds his breath until Ian is all the way in. 

"You okay?" Ian asks quietly and caresses his sweaty eyebrow.

Mickey nods silently. Ian kisses him for a few seconds no doubt so Mickey can get used to the foreign feeling. He then starts moving and Mickey hisses. But no sooner does Ian increase his pace than Mickey starts to enjoy himself. 

"Fuck, you're tight." Ian groans as he burries his face in Mickey's neck. "Feel amazing Mick." 

"Mmm." Mickey grunts. Ian changes his angle and he yelps loudly. "Do that again." 

Ian smirks down at him. "Like this?" He hits that spot again.

"Yes. Yes. Just like that." 

Fuck! Mickey cannot believe he denied himself this incredible, wonderful feeling for two whole fucking months! He grabs onto Ian's back so hard he's sure he's leaving marks. Ian feels so good inside him it's unbelievable. He doesn't know for how long they keep going but Mickey isn't ready to stop. He never wants to stop.

This is the man he loves, pounding away on top of him. Completely driving Mickey crazy. Ian may have said it first but Mickey has been feeling it for a while now. He loves Ian, he loves Ian so much sometimes it hurts. When the said man kisses him and repeats over and over how much he loves him, Mickey hopes a day never comes where they will part ways because Mickey doesn't he will be able to take it.

"'M close Ian." Mickey hisses.

"Come for me. Go ahead baby, come for me."

●

"Shit. We should've been doing that from the start." Mickey admits.

Ian laughs breathlessly. "Not gonna get any arguments from me." 

Mickey pushes at him playfully. "Fuck off." 

Ian just laughs harder and reaches for a beer. He opens it and takes a few gulps. He then kisses Mickey who is totally not ready for Ian to feed him the beer like some baby bird. He swallows it all down and then laughs when Ian pulls away.

"You're so corny sometimes."

"Please, you like me and my corniness." 

Mickey turns to face Ian who downs the entire beer then burps loudly. He then lays down and faces Mickey. He beams at him and Mickey can't help but fall more in love with the dork.

"Before," Mickey starts. "Did you think about it alot? This, us?" He plays with Ian's chest hair. 

"Honestly?" Mickey nods. Ian licks his lips. "Sometimes, not often. I never thought it would actually happen, you know? And I didn't want to be that guy pining after a guy who barely knew I existed." Ian touches his waist. "So I just pushed it out of my thoughts." 

Mickey nods. "Thank you for finally approaching me."

"Thank you for saying yes." 

They stare at each other with gentle smiles. "I like when you hold me." Mickey states.

Ian smiles and kisses him before turninģ him around so they can spoon. He places a kiss on Mickey's shoulder and he smiles from the sweetness of the redhead. 

It doesn't take long before they're both asleep.

 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

Mickey wakes up to make both Ian and Will breakfast while his boyfriend takes a shower. He's almost done when Will walks into the kitchen and pours himself coffee silently. Mickey glances at him but he just gets ignored like he's been getting ignored last couple of weeks. Will won't tell him what's going on and it's putting a strain on their relationship. 

"Will." His bestfriend looks at him blankly. "You've got to talk to me man. We can't continue like this. You're ruining our friendship." 

" _I'm_ ruining our friendship?" He chuckles in disbelief. "Right. Because it's _my_ fault." He scoffs.

"Well, it's certainly not mine!" Mickey glares at him.

Will is about to retort when Ian walks out with his hair still wet. Mickey feels a million things as his boyfriend walks towards him. He smiles widely which immediately dissappears when Will groans angrily.

"Great. This is just great. Is he moving in now too!" He asks Mickey incredulously.

"He's my boyfriend, he's allowed to spend the night." 

"Umm..." Ian looks between them. "I'm just gonna go. Running late for work." He gives Mickey a lingering kiss and then he's out the door.

"What the fuck's your problem?!" Mickey rounds on Will as soon as the door closes behind Ian. 

"I don't have a problem." Will denys and drops his cup in the sink angrily.

"Bullshit. You've been walking around here moping all fucking month!" 

A few facial hurt reactions cross Will's face before he settles on anger. "Fuck you Mickey!" He starts to walk out of the kitchen but Mickey stops him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me, please." 

Will sighs. "That first day of orientation, we agreed we would always stick together and be there for each other." 

"Last I checked that hasn't changed."

Will adjusts his glasses. "Mickey I barely see you anymore. And when I do it's always Ian this, or Ian that." 

Mickey thinks about it and his heart aches for his friend when he realises it's the truth. "Fuck Will, I'm sorry, I've just..."

"Been too occupied to think about me?" His voice cracks. "Typical Mickey, deserting his best friend, at the first sign of love."

"Now that is just not fair." Mickey protests, hurt.

"Isn't it? Because it's taken you an _entire month_ to even ask me about this. You did this with Branson too. When you find a guy, I'm never on your radar. I stop existing to you. Only, I've been trying to be reasonable for the last two months because Ian is a nice guy."

"Will..."

"Has he broken all ties with his friends too, or is it just you?" 

"Will stop, please." Mickey begs on the verge of tears.

"Yeah well, I'm hurting too!" Will yells and storms out.

Mickey is left staring at the door completely speechless. He feels like shit. He's the worst bestfriend in history. Will has never lashed out like that before. Had it really gotten that bad?

 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

Mickey temple runs on his phone until he knows Ian has left the café. He then heads towards his dorm room. He finds him shirtless doing push ups beside his bed. Mickey goes and drops on the bed and pouts like the twenty year old he is. 

"Fifty five." Ian finishes and gets up. He pecks Mickey on the lips as he grabs a bottle of water next to the pillow. "What's wrong?"

"Will is mad at me. It's pretty bad." He continues to pout. Ian laughs. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not. You're just being really cute right now." 

Mickey huffs and turns on his back then stares at Ian's celing.

"Okay, why is Will mad at you?"

"I don't have time for him anymore." 

"Mmm." Ian downs his bottle of water. "That would explain why he lashed at me this morning. So, spend time with him. Make time for your best friend."

"What about us?" Mickey looks at Ian who sits at the edge of the bed and puts a hand under his shirt then starts carressing his stomach gently.

"You're a smart guy. You can juggle your best friend and your boyfriend." 

Mickey groans. "He was so mad though. He said some pretty mean things. Never seen him that upset." 

"My poor baby." Ian continues to touch him. "Anything I can do to help? We could find him a boyfriend, someone to occupy his time too."

Mickey looks at his boyfriend and runs his hand across the hand touching his stomach. "There's an idea. But, you're not friends with any guys his type." 

"How would you know?" Ian gets on the bed and straddles him. He lifts his shirt and blows on his belly button making Mickey laugh. "Huh? How would you know?" 

Mickey laughs. "I just do. I've seen your friends." He massages Ian's scalp. "Don' wanna think about that right now though."

"No?" Ian reaches a hand inside Mickey's trousers.

"No. Kiss me." 

Ian does just that. He moans into Mickey's mouth when he runs his nails across his back not so gently. Ian's lips so soft, so gentle and sometimes not so gentle is all Mickey wants to think about right now. While making out with Ian is making him feel better, having Ian inside him, that's what he really wants right now.

"Come on, fuck me." 

"Yes sir!" 

Ian replies enthusiastically and dives for lube and a condom. Mickey just lays back and sighs happily when his boyfriend starts undressing him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter 2 compensate 4 delay.
> 
> ♡♡♡♡

Mickey sighs sadly while tracing Ian's tattoo. They're in the dorm room just lying around comfortable and sated. 

"What's wrong?"

"Will has been gone for two days now." 

"He's fine." 

"I don't know. He's not big on change. Wherever he is am sure he wants to come home but can't because of our fallout." Ian massages his scalp and Mickey momentarily forgets what he was talking about. "I really did take him for granted because now that he's not around I feel it." Mickey frowns. "It doesn't feel nice." 

"Anything I can do?" 

"You're the last person he wants to see right now." 

"I know people. I can find him." 

Mickey looks up at Ian who is staring lovingly at him with his sweet green eyes. "Yeah?"

Ian nods and pecks him. "Yeah." 

Mickey scoots impossibly closer to his boyfriend's chest and continues touching on the eagle. "Tell him to come home." Ian hums in reply. "So you really wanted to join the army?" 

"Yep." 

"So you're like bad ass."

Ian laughs. "When provoked, sure. I'd never touch you though." He adds softly. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah." Mickey puts a hand in red hair and kisses him. "I know."

"Good. Tell me something I don't know about you. Like, how was your childhood?"

"Terrible." 

"How come?" Ian leans on his elbow, paying attention. 

"My dad. He wasn't very nice." 

"My dad wasn't very nice either. Isn't. But not in the violent kind of way, he just doesn't care." 

Mickey knows that this is his chance to tell Ian about his nightmares but he... can't. They're in an established relationship at this point but Mickey is always worrying that one day he will finally give Ian a reason to walk away. Their relationship seems too good to be true. Ian is perfect, and sweet, and nice. They never fight. His boyfriend is all kinds of awesome. No one can blame him for wanting to keep him. He can't start airing his flaws now.

So he just gets ontop of Ian and kisses him while massaging his dick to hardness. Subtly changing the subject. 

 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

Will has been sleeping in class for the last two days and it's hell on his back. But as mad as he was he said some pretty mean things to his best friend and he's not ready to face him yet. He's also not ready to forgive him and he knows he will be tempted to because Mickey always knows how to say the right thing. Also he loves the idiot. 

He stretches and stands to let out a loud yawn. 

"Demn. You must be tired, having to spend your nights on a desk when you don't have to." 

Will startles and gasps. "What... how did you find me?" 

Ian shrugs. "Go home Will." 

"No." Will replies stubbornly. 

Ian sighs and walks towards him. "You miss him, he misses you. He's worried about you."

"Why should I care about what he's feeling?"

Ian smiles softly at him. "Because he's sorry?" Will scoffs. "And you love him?" 

He looks down at his feet. 

"Besides," Ian continues. "You will get in trouble if anyone finds out you're sleeping here." 

Will looks at the redhead in disbelief. "You're gonna tell on me?" 

Ian chuckles. "'Cause not. But it's only a matter of time." 

Dammit Ian's right. "He's really sorry?"

"Totaly." 

"Then why are you here instead of him?"

"He couldn't find you. He's been looking." 

Will sighs and concedes. "Fine. I'll go home."

"Good. Go make up and talk. He's unhappy. Which means _I'm_ unhappy."

"Oh, so this is really about you?" Will teases.

Ian smirks. "Demn right it is." 

Will laughs and Ian squeezes his shoulder before walking away. He really is a good guy. Makes it so hard to hate him. He takes off his glasses and rubs a hand across his face. He then starts packing up his things. He needs a shower anyway. He feels disgusting. 

 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

Ian promised that Will would be home when Mickey got there. So he opens the door slowly and walks in. He's not in the living room, or the kitchen so that leaves just one option. Mickey walks stealthily towards Will's room and knocks. 

"Will?" 

"Yeah." He replies quietly. 

Mickey walks in and stands infront of Will who is seated on the foot of the bed. "Hey." He doesn't get a reply. "Where the fuck have you been? It's been two days." Will shrugs. Mickey reigns in his irritation since he's the one on the wrong here. "Been worried about you." He admits.

"Oh, so _now_ you care?"

"I have always cared about you and you know this. I will always care." He reassures. He can see Will is about to cave so he continues. "I missed you." 

"Good. Now you know how it feels like to be lonely." 

"Good God, you're stubborn." Will cracks a smile. Mickey sits down next to him and takes his right hand. "You know how it is for guys like us." He licks his dry lips. "We don't get guys like Ian." 

"I know." Will nods.

"I didn't want to lose him so I spent all my time with him, and I'm sorry." 

Will looks at him earnestly. "Aren't you afraid to lose him now?" 

"He agrees with you. Says I should make time for my best friend." Will laughs. "Shut up." 

"He's a good guy." 

"Yeah. He really is." 

Silence. 

"So we good?" 

"I don't want to be the third wheel either." Will is quick to protest.

"Which is why Ian is throwing a party at his friend's place and he wants you to come. That way you can mingle." 

Will scoffs. "Have you met me?" Mickey smiles. He's exactly the same way. They're not minglers. "Besides, I'm not dating his kind." 

"I've met his friends. They're like Ian. They're not snubs like you know who. Besides, you don't even have to find someone. Just come and have fun." 

Will sighs and lays back on the bed. "Fine. Just don't leave me alone for too long." 

"'Kay." 

Mickey lays back too and they stay there quietly staring at the ceiling. 

"Glad to have you back." Will finally voices.

"Yeah, missed you too." 

"So what's been going on?"  
Mickey turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Will rolls his eyes. "You can talk to me about Ian, Mickey."

"Are you sure? Because you said..."

"I know what I said. But it doesn't count as long as we spend some time together. If you promise not to ignore me again then you can go off about Ian all you want." Will squeezes his hand. "I'm still your bestfriend and you can talk to me about anything." 

Mickey exhales. "Good. Because I'm worried about something."

Will lets go of Mickey's hand so he can lie on his side and face him. "What is it?"

"I don't think Ian likes condoms very much. I think he's only using them because I insist."

"You've been dating for two months plus, it's okay to stop using them now. You're exclusive."

"Yeah but, I don't know who he was with before me. I mean, he's so hot." He moans. "He has to have fucked a ton of dudes before me. I just want to be safe." 

Will shrugs. "So go get tested." 

Mickey frowns. "That would be admitting that I don't trust him." 

"You _don't_ trust him though." Will points out.

"I don't want _him_ to know that! It's been smooth sailing so far." Mickey gets up. "I am not rocking the boat. Come, I'll make us dinner." Will just shakes his head and follows him out. 

"I thought relationships were supposed to be easy?" 

"Yeah well, you thought wrong." 

 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

"I'm going to die alone!" 

Will as always the dramatic walks in unannounced, groans and throws himself on Mickey's bed, burrying his head in his pillow. When Ian and Mickey sleep together they're usually so close together so one half of the bed is usually empty. Ian chuckles behind Mickey and pulls him closer. Mickey pulls the covers up to their necks since they're naked. 

"You're not gonna die alone." Mickey reassures his friend and Ian laughs again. 

At the party Will had gotten _sloshed_. 110% drunk. Jumping on tables, singing loudly and off key to songs, he'd gone the whole nine yards. He groans again.

"I am not even a drinker. And now after last night, any potentials there might have been probably want nothing to do with me." He lifts his head and looks at Mickey. "I'm gonna die alone." 

Ian intervenes. "Okay. I know this guy. His name is Seth. He was... is," he corrects. "In my class. He's single."

Will leans on his elbow. "No offence, but I don't think I could ever have anything in common with any of your friends. I mean they're nice and all..." he trails off. 

"You will like this one. Trust me." 

Will looks at Ian suspiciously. "Okay. One date."

"I'll let him know." Ian replies his hand creeping dangerously towards Mickey's dick under the covers. 

"Ian..." Mickey warns. Ian ignores him and grabs his soft dick. "Will go away." Mickey turns and lays on his back so he can kiss his boyfriend who's wearing a very evil smirk.

Will groans in disgust. "Can't even wait for me to leave the room first?" He asks banging the door on his way out.

Mickey only snigggers which turns into a moan when Ian thrusts three fingers inside him. "Fuck." 

 

◆★◆

The three of them spend the day watching TV and drinking bloody Marys. They laugh and talk and laugh some more. In the afternoon Ian announces he's feeling sleepy so he heads to bed and leaves Mickey and Will in the living room. 

Ian is still passed out when Will finishes making dinner. Mickey eats and tells his friend goodnight so he can go join his boyfriend in bed. He undresses and stands beside the bed. 

He watches, Ian passed out, snoring lightly and he can feel his heart clench. He has fallen _hard_ for this hot ginger. Harder than he thought he would. And that's the single best but worst feeling in the world. He gets in slowly next to Ian and even in his sleep Ian automatically pulls him closer towards him. Mickey lays there happily and content, cocooned in Ian's arms. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep in his boyfriend's warm embrace.

 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

The next day they all have classes. Mickey gets up to make them breakfast. He grabs his boxers and Ian's shirt from the stand and puts it on. He touches it and straightens it smiling at himself like a fool. It feels so good being in Ian's shirt. Ian is his. His boyfriend, his lover. _His_ And Mickey can wear his shirt because they're boyfriends. He heads to the kitchen and tries not giggle like a girl.

"Hey." Mickey startles when Ian hugs him from behind. He's almost done with the pancakes. "I was gonna ask you if you've seen my shirt but you look so good in it I don't even want it back now." He puts his nose on Mickey's neck and inhales deeply. "Have to go open the cafe baby. Have a good day." He kisses Mickey's cheek and then grabs two pancakes. "Love you." 

And then he's off. Mickey is left grinning like a God demn fool. He is so fucking happy he almost wants to cry because of it. Ian just left with a wife beater because he thought Mickey looked good in his shirt too. 

"Reign it in. Jesus! You're in love, we get it." Will yawns and grabs a pancake before pouring himself coffee. 

Mickey scoffs. "You're just jealous." 

"I am in fact very jealous. You guys are adorable. Look at you in your boyfriend's oversized shirt." He laughs. "Ow! You dick!" He yells when Mickey smacks him with the spatula. 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★ 

Mickey mastered Ian's timetable a while ago. But when he waits out of three of his boyfriend's classes, he's not in them. Did Ian miss all his classes today? He heads to the café and doesn't find him there. He asks around and he's told Ian is at his other job. 

It's 5:00PM when Mickey gets to Quake. When he walks through the door he finds Ian behind the counter serving three woman who are all but undressing him. They are ogling his boyfriend and flirting with him. What's worse is that Ian is encouraging them. Smiling and laughing back. When Ian turns around to pour another customer a drink one of the women reaches over and spanks him. Ian turns around and wiggles a finger at her which does nothing but encourage them because he's smiling while doing it. 

Mickey gets this urge to go over there and chop off their hair and feed it to them. He chews on his bottom lip and gets rid of the ugly thought. Instead he walks over and takes a seat by counter and waits for his boyfriend to notice him. Ian does, and he gives him a big toothy smile that almost makes Mickey forget how mad he is. Almost. 

"Hey baby." Mickey glares at him and looks back at the women. "What? Come on. They're just customers. And I'm a bartender." 

"So you like it?" Mickey asks with gritted teeth. 

"Of course not. Dont get weird about this. It brings in tips." Mickey's glares at him harder. "Babe." 

Mickey stands up and grabs Ian by his t-shirt pulling him towards him and kisses him, hard. Possessively. Ian stifens for a second before pulling Mickey closer and kissing him back deeply. 

"Dammit! It's always the goodlooking ones." 

One of them says in the distance and Mickey smiles into the kiss. Ian pulls back with a shake of his head. He goes back and hands the women their drinks. They still tip him before walking away even though they're disappointed. 

"Just had to claim your territory, huh?" He smirks at Mickey as he wipes on glasses. 

Mickey smiles shyly. 

"Oh! Now he's being shy!" Ian smiles wider. "What happened to assertive Mickey?" 

"Fuck off." Ian just laughs. 

"Why weren't you at school today? You missed classes to come tend bar?" Ian's laughter dies and he avoids eye contact. "Ian." 

"I quit." 

"What?" 

Ian shrugs. "Couldn't afford it anymore." 

"Wha... fuck. When?" 

"For a while now." 

"So you lied to me?" 

Ian sighs. "No. I just didn't tell you." 

Mickey wishes there was something he could do. "What are you going to do now?" 

Ian smiles at him. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine. Just gonna keep working, save up or some shit. It's fine. I could always go back." He sees the sadness in Mickey's eyes. "Hey, it's fine baby, it's all good." He kisses him gently. 

"Do that on your own time Gallagher." His boss chastises and Ian pulls back with a smile. 

"Go back home. Will be there as soon as I'm done." 

Mickey nods and gets off the stool. He heads out but instead diverts and passes by school to get Will from their study group. 

"Hello Mickey." It's that guy Ian threatened outside Quake. Mickey ignores him but he quickly gets infront of him blocking his way. 

"Your boyfriend not here to defend you today?" 

Mickey sniffs and hugs himself. "What do you want from me?" 

The guy touches his hair and Mickey flinches. "I just want a little taste. First Branson and now Ian. I just wanna know what's so special about Mickey." He steps closer. 

"Please stop." Mickey can feel himself start to shake. 

"C'mon, I won't tell." He backs Mickey up against the wall and runs a hand across his neck. 

_Son, someone like you, you know; fucking Lazy, stupid. If you want to get ahead in life, it's always better to do what is asked of you. Do you understand? With your special brand of ugly, if anyone finds you remotely attractive, easier to just fucking roll over and say **yes.** I am your father and care about you. So you need to listen carefully to everything I say. Huh, son? _

"Mickey?" 

The guys steps back quickly when he sees Will and all these other people watching him. "Me and Mickey were just talking, right?" 

Mickey nods and the guy pats his cheeks twice before walking away. 

"You okay?" Will runs towards him and hugs him. Mickey can only hug his best friend back tighter and try not to cry. 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★ 

Mickey is mostly asleep when Ian comes over. He feels the shift in the bed, groaning quietly when Ian pulls him over to rest against him. Like for some reason he can't sleep without touching Mickey. The gesture just makes emotion well in his chest and he settles next to his boyfriend relishing in the comfort Ian always comes with. Because of what happened before, it feels so much better having Ian next to him and he goes back to sleep not long after. 

◆★◆ 

Mickey wakes up sweating and yelling "Let me go!" to find Ian hovering on top of him his face worried, tapping his cheeks gently asking him to wake up. 

"Mickey, fuck. Are you okay?" Ian asks touching him everywhere. 

This is what Mickey was afraid of. He was dreading the idea of Ian finding out leave alone experiencing his nightmares. He pushes at him hard. He doesn't want Ian comforting him. He doesn't want Ian to see him like this, period. 

"Go away." Mickey says quietly. 

"Mick, it's okay. You had a nightmare, it's fine." 

"Get out." Mickey says louder. 

"What?" 

"GET OUT!" He yells, scared, his heart beating out of his chest. 

Ian looks at him desperately but gets dressed anyway. Mickey hugs his knees and rocks with tears flowing down his cheeks. Ian looks at him one last time then sniffs and walks out. He bumps into Will who is lingering by the door. His bestfriend walks in as soon as Ian leaves. He gets in bed and Mickey gravitates towards him. Will hugs him and holds him close just like he usually does. 

"He was only trying to help. You didn't have to kick him out in the middle of the night." Will whispers but continues to hug Mickey through his tears. "It's okay, I got you." 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★ 

For three whole days after that night Mickey can't find Ian. When he finally does it's when the redhead is leaving the café. Mickey calls his name and Ian only glances at him but doesn't answer and instead keeps walking. Mickey runs to get in step with him. Ian walks faster. 

"Fuck!" Mickey curses before stepping infront of him. Ian stops but still doesn't look at him. "Haven't seen you in a while." 

"Seemed like you needed space." 

Mickey shuffles his feet, hurt and looks at Ian nervously. This is why he doesn't like dating. He comes with too much baggage and now Ian is afraid of him. He comes to a decision. 

"Think we should break up." 

"Are you serious?" Ian asks him angrily. 

"Ian... I... I need to explain." 

Ian shakes his head in disbelief. "Its all my fault, right?" Mickey doesn't reply and he can feel he's a minute away from tearing up. "Because I just wanted to be there for my boyfriend. You had a fucking nightmare, so what? See, I thought there was more to you that this damaged guy, but there's really not, is there? This is all you know how to do. You let people in, then push them away and forget that not everyone is out to get you, and it's horribly frustrating!" 

Mickey shrinks back a little as Ian's volume and intensity grow. 

"Mick..." Ian says calmly. 

However when he reaches out to rub the back of his hand across Mickey's cheek, he flinches. Ian's pulls back his hand incredulously and his face seems to get redder with anger. 

"See! This is what I'm talking about, we talked about this but you're still expecting me to hit you!" 

Mickey rubs a hand across his cheek vigorously when the tears finally fall. 

"I... I have to go." 

Mickey turns to watch him leave. Ian doesn't even look back. Mickey inhales loudly his heart shattering into a million pieces. He just lost Ian. He just lost the only man to ever really care about him apart from Will. He just pushed away the man who has done nothing but love him. He can feel the weight of it all crushing down on him. 

Why did he have to be like this? 

He hugs himself tighter and sobs because fuck, this is the worst. 

Why couldn't he just be normal?  
_Why_ is he like this? 


	9. Chapter 9

"You've missed classes for two days." 

....

"You can't just lock yourself in this room. You have to come out sometime."

....

"Mickey please."

....

"For fuck's sake Mickey, you're not the first guy to go through a fucking break up! Get the fuck up!" 

....

Will sighs in exersperation and joins Mickey who is lying under the covers watching him. Choosing to ignore him.

"I'm sorry Mickey. I can't say I know how you feel but you gotta get up." He lays on his side so he can look at his friend. Will runs the back of his hand across Mickey's cheek. "Did he actually say 'it's over, I'm done with you?'"

Mickey shakes his head no and licks his lips. "No. He said he had to go."

"See? That doesn't sound like a break up to me." 

"I broke up with him though." 

"Man." Will pulls his hand back. "Regardless, you got classes and places to be. You can't let Ian being mad at you affect you this much. He'll come around."

"Even if he does I'm gonna have to talk about all the nightmare bullshit." Mickey sniffs. "I am not ready Will. But I'll have to if I want to keep him around. And I don't want to loose Ian. He's the best thing to happen to me in a long time."

"So do. Tell him." Will says carefully. "He deserves to know." Mickey blinks at him and Will takes a deep breath. "I'm just your bestfriend. He's your boyfriend who looked like he was in it for the long hall. I'm not always going to be around. I think you need to let someone else in and I can't think of anyone more perfect than Ian." 

Mickey releases a ghost of a smile. "Really? 'Cause I was hoping you would always be in the next room till we die." 

Will chuckles. "I need to find my own man too, don't I? And he's gonna need me in our home. Not my best friend's." 

Mickey's smile fades and he looks at his pillow. "You really think he'll understand? Because he's _so_ good Will. So good. And... he doesn't deserve to go through my baggage."

"You really think it's fair that you're making the decision for him?" 

Will had a point. Will made a really good point. But, with his past, Mickey wasn't big on trust. He had been burned too many times before. And the way he saw it, why risk getting hurt and getting dissapointed if he didn't have to? Why put himself through the pain of rejection when he could avoid it all together? 

But the thing is, he loves Ian. He loves that man so much it aches. And the need to have him back in his life overcomes his fear of rejection. He will tell Ian the truth, he will let him in. And if it all ends up putting the red head off and he decides he doesn't want Mickey anymore, then at least he'll know. 

But first he had to find Ian. That is if he even wanted him anymore. 

"Okay." He says. "Okay." He repeats. "I'll tell him." 

"Good." Will gets up. "Now can you please take a shower so we can head to class?" 

 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

"So." Will takes a bite of his burger. "It didn't seem like the time to bring this up, but I gotta ask,"

Mickey takes a sip of his shake and nods. "Ask." They're at a diner near campus having lunch. 

"You and Christian," 

Mickey frowns trying to place the name. "Who the fuck is Christian?" 

Will looks at him confused. "That guy who triggered your fucking nightmares when you were doing so well." He spits angrily wishing he had the courage to beat his ass. "He is in the same class as Ian?" 

"Ian doesn't go to school anymore." 

"What?" 

"Yeah. He can't afford it anymore." Will chews on his bottom lip in thought. "You know something."   
Will looks at him guiltily and Mickey sits up straight. "Will what?" 

"I... I can't tell you." 

"What do you mean you can't tell me? It's about Ian fucking tell me." 

"I evesdropped on a conversation that... Look, if I didn't think that you two would get back together, I would tell you. But I... I can't Mickey, I'm sorry. You're gonna have to ask him." 

Mickey scoffs. "I can't fucking believe this shit. There's more to Ian dropping out but you refuse to tell me." 

Will whispers, "Because it's not my place!" He bites a huge piece of his burger and chews slowly just so he doesn't have to explain. 

Mickey's curiosity has never been more picked.

 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

_One Week Later_

 

Mickey looks at himself in the mirror and he hates the person he sees. The last time he was this unhappy he was still living in the Milkovich home. He thinks about how unhealthy it is that his happiness depends on this one person. 

But he can't take it anymore. He has to find Ian. He misses him so much. Having him in his life gave Mickey something to look forward to every single day. He brought immense happiness, and brightness, and good pace of change in his life and Mickey will be damned before he gives that up. 

Not having Ian around, not being able to talk to him, or touch him, or feel his strong arms around him was taking a toll on him. It was affecting everything. His happiness, his concentration in class, sleeping by himself sucked. And the nightmares... the nightmares were back in full swing. Mickey had gotten used to not getting them anymore. 

Because apparently that's what Ian did. He brought joy and happiness in Mickey's life and made the nightmares practically none existent. 

"Fuck."

Mickey straightened up his T-shirt and sniffed himself one last time before heading out to Quake. 

"Good luck!" Will yelled as Mickey opened the door his eyes not leaving the TV.

Mickey just nodded even though his friend couldn't see him and he walked the distance from their apartment to the club. 

◆★◆

Imagine his disappointment when he was told Ian wasn't working tonight. And with his messages and phonecalls going unanswered, Mickey didn't know what else to do here. He took a seat and ordered a beer. Waiting to see if his boyfriend would turn up. If they even still were. 

Two hours later and still no Ian. 

Mickey went back home disappointed, sad, upset, full of regret. Basically a million emotions coarsing through him. 

His relationship really _was_ over, wasn't it?

Like he had learnt to do for the last one week and two days, Mickey reigned it all in. He could do this. He could move on. He could go back to the way he was before they started dating. He could do it. He is strong. And he won't cry. 

He won't. 

◆★◆

His phone rings. 

Will groans and pushes at Mickey hard who is sleeping in his bed. "Phone." 

"Fuck." Mickey searches blindly for it. "What time is it?" 

"Five fucking AM." Will groans again. "Mickey shut that thing up!" 

Mickey still with his eyes closed answers it and clears his throat.

_"Hey Mick."_

"Fuck." Mickey scrambles to sit up and in his haste drops the phone on the floor and has to reach for it hoping to God Ian doesn't hang up. "Ian." 

_"God I miss you."_ he sighs deeply. _"Are you still mad at me?"_

"Are you drunk?" Mickey asks even as his heart beats so loudly he's sure Ian can hear it from the other end.

_"Yessss. But... I can't... I cannot be without you Mick. But,"_ he goes quiet. 

"But what Ian?" Mickey asks urgently. 

_"I can't... Mickey we need to talk. Come over."_

"Do you want me to come over now?" He asks but Ian already hanged up. He turns around to face Will but they bump heads. Nosy fucker was evesdropping. 

"Fuck!" They both shout in unison. 

Mickey stands and heads to his room to get dressed. "I have to go." 

"Don't go now." 

"He said..." 

"I heard what he said, but he's drunk out of his mind. You're not gonna get anything accomplished now." Will says right behind him. 

Mickey doesn't stop looking for clothes. "He said, We. Need. To. Talk." Mickey enunciates.

Will sighs. "It's fucking five AM Mickey, it can wait till at least seven or some shit." 

Mickey looks for a jacket and puts it on. "I'll see ya when i get back." 

"Okay! Thank you for listening!" Will shouts sarcastically but Mickey is already out the door. 

 

◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

He practically runs to the campus dorms. He knocks gently on the door and a few minutes tick by before Garry finally opens the door. 

"Hey Mickey." Garry greets rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

He walks back in and Mickey follows closing the door behind them. "Hi." 

Garry just grunts and gets back in his bed. Mickey takes a deep breath and turns to look at Ian. He walks towards the bed where the redhead is sleeping starfished on top of the covers fully clothed. His hair is mess, his button down is a mess. But despite it all the man is still so fucking beautiful. 

Mickey caresses his cheek because he can't help himself and starts taking off his clothes. The jeans are not a problem but the shirt and T-shirt he's going to need Ian's help. He gently shakes him awake. 

"Ian?" 

Ian opens his eyes slowly and grins drowsily at Mickey. "Mick. You came." God, he's adorable. 

"Yeah. Sit up for me?" 

Ian does but it's a struggle so Mickey helps him. 

"How are you still staying in the dorm?"

"I know people." Ian slurs.

Mickey shakes his head and removes his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers and puts him under the covers. Ian smilling sloppily at him the entire time. Mickey stands next to the bed when Ian is fully settled wondering if he should join him or leave and come back when Ian is sober. 

Ian makes the decision for him. 

"Off. Off." He commands pulling on Mickey's belt. He then scoots and makes space in the small bed. So Mickey undresses too but he leaves his T-shirt on. "Mmm..." Ian moans as he pulls him closer. He wraps an arm around him, burries his face in Mickey's neck and passes out again. 

Mickey can't help the joy and hope that fills his heart. Maybe their relationship can be sulvaged after all. Even if Ian dumps him tomorrow Mickey will work hard to get him back. With the way he's acting now, he clearly still loves and wants Mickey. _This_ is what Ian really wants. Doesn't matter what he says tomorrow. 

Mickey on the other hand doesn't go back to sleep. It's already 6:00 o'clock. So he just lays there and caresses the red hair and Ian's face and makes invisible patterns on Ian's chest. The latter never once lets go of him during his drunken slumber and Mickey can't wait for them to resolve what's going on between them already so they can move forward. 

He hopes Ian hasn't slept with anyone else in the little time they've been apart. Mickey would be hurt but he would stay. Because the separation didn't even need to happen in the first place. 

He wants this.

He wants Ian so bad. 

 

◆★◆

 

When Ian finally stirs it's 10:00AM and Mickey is playing Tetris on his phone. Ian groans and touches his forehead with a grimace. 

"Here." 

Mickey hands him the getorade and advil that Garry left his roommate. 

"Mickey." Ian looks at him surprised but grabs the stuff. He takes them and then squints at Mickey. "I called you, didn't I?"

Mickey rubs his hands nervously. "Said you wanted to talk." 

Ian chews on his bottom lip and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, we should talk." 

Mickey still feeling insecure about those words goes through a moment of panic. "Did you go out, see the other males and finally realize what a fucking loser I am?" 

"What? No! Jesus Mickey, no." 

Mickey exhales visibly. "But..." Ian starts and the panic comes back. "There was this guy," Mickey's heartbeat begins to race and it's taking all his will power not to show how much this is affecting him. "he came onto me and everything. And I let him, you know?" Ian avoids his eyes and Mickey just knows that this is it. This is the moment Ian tells him that he cheated on him. Mickey just knows he won't be able to cope with that. He thought he could but he can't. 

"No, no, no, Mickey. Nothing happened. I swear to you." Ian wipes his tears and pulls him in his arms. Mickey didn't even know he was crying. "We just sat there drinking and I let him flirt but when he tried to kiss me I couldn't. I couldn't Mickey. You're it for me." Ian hugs him tighter and Mickey hugs him back, relieved. "You have ruined me for all other men out there. I am yours." Ian sniffs and Mickey pulls back to find his eyes watery. "I promise. So can we please make up so I can have my boyfriend back?" 

Mickey snorts and laughs. Ian joins him and they laugh for a while. 

"I love you Ian." 

Ian's laugh dies in his throat and he takes a shaky breath. "What?" 

"I love you. I know I've never said it but I do." Mickey confesses. It's time Ian knew. "Please don't ever leave me like that again. It was torture." His voice breaks. 

Ian nods and pulls him into a chaste kiss. Just a nice, sweet, soft brush of their lips. "It was torture for me too. I missed you so much. Don't know what you did to me Mickey but I can't...not be without you." 

"Me either."

Ian lets him go with a frown. He looks at Mickey in the eyes. "I want to be with you." 

"But?" 

"But, I need to know why you flinch sometimes like you're scared of me. I need to know if that was the first time you had a nightmare. Otherwise, as much as I love you Mick, and as much as it would kill me for us to be apart, I can't be with someone who's afraid of me. I would never touch you like that. Would _never_ hit you."

"I know that." 

Ian tilts his head. "Do you though? Because I don't think so. Is there, is there something I did to give you that impression?" 

"No Ian. You didn't." 

"Okay. Then is there something I need to do?" He takes Mickey's hand. 

"Fuck." 

"You can talk to me." 

Mickey takes a deep breath and tells him about Terry. He tells him about his father who may be dead and gone but still haunts him to this day. He gives him examples of the things Terry did to him or said to him. He completely opens up and he can't believe how easy it is to talk to Ian about all of it. The last person he told all this was Will after he had his first nightmare. 

He talks about how Terry put him down every chance he got in the name of love. Ian doesn't say anything. Doesn't interrupt. He just sits there and takes it all in. His face contorts with anger and his hands fold into fists no doubt angry on his behalf. 

They spend hours talking about his traumatizing past and the lingering effects it has on Mickey. 

"I never thought I would ever say this to anyone," Ian starts. "but I'm glad your dad's dead." 

"Me too." Mickey says softly. He feels so much better having offloaded all of that. 

"How often do you have them? The nightmares." 

"Before Will I used to have them daily." 

"And after?"

"Twice a week _at least_ but I used to have them every week. Usually after I get triggered." 

"Used to?" 

Mickey blushes and Ian smiles curiously. "Yeah. After I met you they... they didn't completely stop but..."

"They were less." Ian concludes and Mickey nods. "So you're saying I unknowingly helped lessen this bad dreams?" He asks confused.

"Yeah."

"But how?" 

"Will says you're a good distraction. You make me happy so I have less time to think about my.. my dad. My past." 

"Wow. I feel so touched right now." Mickey shrugs shyly. "So you have to be triggered to have a nightmare?" 

"Yeah. Most of the time." 

"So.... Wait." Ian frowns as if trying to remember. "This means you were triggered that day." Mickey nods. "What happened?"

Mickey rubs his temple. "That guy... Will says his name is Christian, he..." 

Ian jumps off the bed and Mickey stops talking. "Ian what... where are you..." He trails off when he sees Ian going through his closet.

"Keep talking Mick. What did he do?" 

"Ian..."

Ian turns to face him and Mickey swallows from the anger on his face. "What. Did. He. Do."

"He said he wanted a taste so he can understand what you and Branson see in me. He got all in my space and he was really scary and it..." He sighs. "Ian you will get expell...."

"I don't go to this school anymore." Ian kneels on the bed and pulls Mickey in for an open kiss. "Sorry for my alcohol breath babe. Be right back." 

"Ian, it's...." the door bangs behind Ian. "fine." Mickey finishes and drops on Ian's bed. 

He doesn't feel sorry for Christian in the least. But in the back of his mind he can't help but notice he wasn't afraid of Ian when he turned to him, anger in his eyes. He thinks he can learn to trust Ian fully. Letting him in like that definitely changed something. And even though his boyfriend is on his way to commit some act of violence, Mickey smiles and lies on Ian's pillow. He inhales deeply and smiles. 

Here comes the start of a beautiful relationship. 

Now all he has to do is figure out a way to solve the condom issue and ask Ian about the reason why he dropped out, then there'll be no more lies or secrets between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys, I'm not taking any prompts just yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff anyone?

Two days later Mickey helps Ian house hunt.

“I knew you shouldn’t have gone after Christian. Now you’ve been kicked out of the fucking dorms.” He tells his boyfriend who laughs and pulls out a cigarette.

“He's a fucking snitch is what he is.”

“He's just bitter ‘cause you kicked his ass. That’s why he reported you.”

Ian exhales through his nose. “Whatever.”

They walk for a few more minutes before Mickey asks, “Can you umm… afford it? This apartment.”

Ian smiles at him and pulls him closer by his shoulder. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? Because you can always come stay with me and Will for a while.” Or forever. “You're my boyfriend. It's fine.”

“You're sweet. And that’s extremely thoughtful. But no.”

Mickey frowns at Ian turning him down so blatantly but lets it go. “So do you have a place in mind?”

“Yeah, we’re almost there. Garry’s cousin owns an apartment building and he's going to give me a good deal. And it's right near Quake so, even better.”

They find the apartment building easy enough and even through it's small, it's still cozy and Ian immediately puts down a deposit. They then go looking for a bed and a couch.

“Can't wait for us to christen them.”

Ian whispers in his ear in front of the man selling the furniture and Mickey's face turns beet red with embarrassment. Ian chuckles in amusement.

“A carpet and a TV and it will be homey enough.” Mickey says and drops on the couch.

“I already have a deal on a fridge and a TV so I'm good there.” Ian sits next to him and they dig in on the take away food they bought on the way here. “So, you don’t work, you're a full time student but you pay rent and have money to get you by.” Mickey nods. “How?”

Mickey chews and swallows. “My brothers. They send me upkeep money every month.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah. They say I should work hard, get a well paying job and spoil the shit out of them.” He rolls his eyes. “They're morons. But I love them.”

Ian nods. They eat and talk and spend the rest of the day together cleaning the apartment. They finally end up lying exhausted on Ian's new bed.

“You can sleep over if you want.” Ian suggests.

“I know. But will is going out with your friend Seth tonight and he's going to need me when he comes home. Whether it's to vent or praise him.”

“It’ll be praise.”

Mickey squints at him. “How are you so sure?”

Ian laughs and pulls him closer towards him. “Because I'm an awesome match maker.”

“Certified?”

“Certified.” Ian kisses him. The kiss is rough and it's passionate and it's wanting. Mickey doesn’t fight it though. He just kisses his boyfriend until he's out of breath, pulling his head back to pant. “You know,” Ian starts. “We are yet to have make up sex.”

“Mmm… and you did say we have to christen the bed.”

“Uh-huh.” Ian says already talking off his T-Shirt. “Wait.” Mickey stops him. “We don’t have anything.”

“Dammit. I always have lube on me. But I don’t have any condoms unfortunately.” He sighs. “Tomorrow is still a day.”

That’s statement makes Mickey feel a little guilty. Reminding him of the fact that Ian really doesn’t like those things. And this being their third month going on forth, it could start to seem like Mickey doesn’t trust Ian. Which wouldn’t be a lie, but still. He takes a deep breath and kisses Ian again.

“You going to work today?”

“Nah. Took the night off. I kind of want to just be tonight.”

Mickey leans on his elbow and looks down at Ian. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I am.”

“Maybe I should stay? Will can always tell me about his night tomorrow.”

Ian shakes his head. “Nah… you two just made up. Don’t be rocking the boat just yet.” Mickey nods. He’s right.

“Can I come tomorrow?”

Ian runs a hand in Mickey's dark hair. “Of course. This is your home now too.”

Mickey smiles fondly and kisses Ian again. The kiss takes a direction of its own and it turns into another make out session.

 

                                                                                                   ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

“So how was it?” Mickey asks as soon as Will walks through their door.

Will sighs happily and drops on the couch next to him. “Oh man.” He sighs all dreamy again. “It was amazing. _He_ was amazing.”

Mickey laughs. “What happened?”

“He picked me up, such a gentleman, we went to some nice restaurant, ate and then when I told him I'm not a club person we went to the movies where he held my hand the entire time, and then we walked around after. Just talking and he listened. He is such a good listener Mickey. He says ‘like’ a lot but that’s okay. I can forgive that.”

“Wow. Sounds like such an eventful date.”

“It was! It really was. And that’s not even the best part.”

“No?”

“No. he… is…” he squeals.

“What the fuck Will! Act like a dude.”

“He's a nerd Mickey. A fucking _nerd._ and not just a nerd with glasses.” He points at his own. “But a hot nerd. He is totally hot and good looking and he's like Ian. But, he's a nerd so it's okay.”

Mickey stares at his best friend but finally crack up. “Oh my God. You are totally being a sell out right now.”

“No I'm not!”

“Yes you are. He is the ‘Calvin Klein model category’ but you forgive him because he's a nerd. That’s just a loop hole. But, I'm happy for you.”

“I'm happy for me too. Tell Ian I owe him big time!”

“Uh-huh. You ready to eat now?”

“Yes. Let’s. How did it go with you and Ian. Were you successful?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t even really a hunt since he’d already been sent somewhere by his roommate. But yeah. We did find an apartment. It's nice enough. And we bought a bed and a couch.”

“Will you stop living here now?”

“Why?”

“’Cause Ian has his own place now.”

“There’s no difference between a dorm room and an apartment.”

Will shrugs. “Did he tell you?”

Mickey frowns and stares at his dinner. “Didn’t know how to bring it up.”

…

“Is this _thing_ something he needs to tell me about? Like really needs to?”

Will nods. “Yeah, if you're going to be together he should.”

“Why can't you just tell me?”

“Because.” Will swallows. “It's something you could fight about. I don’t know. depending on how you take it.”

“Fuck Will! You're not helping with my curiosity here.”

Will just shrugs again and takes another bite.

 

                                                                                                                            ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

       The following night Mickey heads to Quake after classes and sits at one of the tables. He orders a beer and drinks it slowly while waiting for Ian to get a spare moment to come and say hello. Mickey startles when someone sits on the other side of the table. He however exhales in relief when he sees it's his boyfriend.

“I was told, that my boyfriend is seated over here.”

“Whoever told you was right.” Mickey smiles when Ian brackets his feet under the table.

“Thought you didn’t do clubs.”

“I don’t.” Mickey sips his drink. “But, I'm crushing on one of the bartenders here, so I have to be around.”

“Is that so?”

“U-huh.”

“Could the reason you’re here be so you can kiss him when other customers start to flirt with him?”

Mickey shrugs. “Maybe.”

Ian laughs and stands. He grabs the back of Mickey's hair and tilts his head. Mickey licks his lip invitingly. Ian moans then whispers “Mickey” before leaning in and closing the last few inches between them. He claims his lips and they exchange their usual sweet kiss. It's more gentle now though and Mickey wishes they could do it for longer. But unfortunately Ian has to get back to work so he pecks him one last time walking back to stand behind the counter. Mickey stays there and keeps drinking, while watching the crowd, and occasionally Ian doing his thing. His boyfriend looks so hot up there.

Mickey unknowingly sat at a table for four, and when the club started filling up, any time someone tried to join him one of the bouncers would come and direct them to another table. Mickey didn’t get it at first, because there _was_ space. But the sixth time it happened he saw it for himself. Two guys and a girl came towards him and asked if the seats were taken to which he replied no. but as soon as the trio sat down a bouncer came and directed them to another table. Mickey watched the bouncer, confused but as he walked past Ian they saluted each other and it all made sense. By midnight though, Ian was done and he came to join Mickey. Only then did the redhead allow for the other two seats to be occupied.

Mickey grinned widely knowing he wasn’t the only one possessive in the relationship. For the rest of the night the both of them sat side by side and continued to drink, laugh and make out.

 

                                                                                                                   ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

Mickey thought he was having a sex dream, until he groaned awake to find Ian between his legs. He thrusts up into Ian's warm mouth and moans even louder when his tip touches the back of his throat.

“Fuck.”

Ian moans and Mickey thrusts up again. Ian deep throats him purposely and Mickey yells “I'm coming” before doing exactly that.

“Well, that’s one way to wake up.” Mickey chuckles and pulls Ian into a kiss tasting himself. “Gonna make a guy addicted to you.” Who was he kidding? He was already there.

“I love your ass.” Ian says and grabs both his ass cheeks kneading them. “I'm addicted to your ass. _Obsessed_ with it.” He kneads some more and Mickey moans. “I mean, I'm obsessed with all of you, but Jesus, your ass.” He leans back and turns Mickey around so he's laying on his stomach. “Your ass is fucking amazing Mickey.” he grabs his cheeks again and continues to knead them. He suddenly bites hard on one of them and Mickey yelps. “That’s right. Love this ass so much and it's mine. Fucking mine.” He bites the other one too. “There. Now they're both marked.”

Mickey laughs. “Fuck Ian.”

“Mmm..” Ian drops next to him and throws one of his long legs across his ass. “Good morning.”

“I woke up to a mind blowing blow job and my boyfriend worshiping my ass. Of course it's a good morning.” Ian chuckles and caresses his cheek with a sigh. Mickey's chest constricts with emotion too. Thinking about how good he has it. Maybe this is the time to ask. When Ian is this happy. “So umm…” he clears his throat. Ian frowns but continues to run his hand up and down Mickey's back. “I've been wondering.”

“Okay…”

“You’ve been able to pay for school for three years but now that you're almost done you can't anymore?” he sees Ian grow uncomfortable and he stops touching Mickey then sits up. “If it's personal you, you don’t have to tell me. I was just…”

‘it's fine.” Ian runs a hand across his shaggy hair. “You should know before you find out some other way seeing as you're still in that school.” Mickey sits up too, curious. “It's umm… it's not something I'm proud of.” Ian starts. He looks at Mickey nervously. “I umm, before you, I used to date older men. Before you.” Mickey looks at him, eyes wide.

“What?”

“I… please don’t hate me Mickey. it's just that…” he sighs. “I wasn’t really interested in this other college guys unless it was for sex and I'm like a sugar daddy magnet or some shit so I figured, why not?” Mickey stares, not knowing what to make of this confession. “I mean, it meant I could kill two birds with one stone. An older boyfriend who offers to pay for my education, it seemed like a no brainer really.”

Mickey licks his lips. “Is this something that happens?”

“Yeah, all the time. There are still other studentS doing the same thing.”

“It didn’t make you feel…”

“Cheap? Sure. But it's not like I could afford it on my own. And I'm not smart like you, so couldn’t get a scholarship. But that was then, alright? I ditched the one I had the _moment_ you agreed to go out with me.”

Mickey wrings his hands feeling guilty. “So it's my fault you're not getting an education?”

“What?” Mickey looks up to find Ian looking at him confused like that’s not the reaction he expected from Mickey.

“Yeah. You would still be learning if I didn’t make you…”

“Stop.” Ian scoots closer and takes his hands. “This isn’t your fault. I had wanted you for the longest time. And I'm not feeling bad about leaving him. it's just one more year, alright? I can save up for one more year.”

Mickey frowns. “Ian… if you… if you want.”

“If I want what?” Ian snaps already knowing what Mickey is about to say. “Don’t.”

Mickey says it anyway. “If you want to keep doing it for the sake of your education, you have my permission.”

“Dammit Mickey!”

“What? doesn’t matter how you put it, it's still my fault you're not in fucking school!” he shouts angrily.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ian pulls him by his feet so he’s seated on top of him. Mickey wraps his legs around his waist. Ian caresses his neck, and cheeks, and hands before settling for holding his ass and pulling him even closer. “It’s not your fault. It wasn't even right to begin with. Just a degrading means to an end. I _love_ you, alright?” Mickey nods. Ian smiles and pecks his cheek. “How would you feel if you knew I was fucking other people for money and still dating you?” Mickey doesn’t need to reply. They both know the answer. “I love you.” Ian repeats.

“I love you too.”

Mickey says shyly and happily receives the kiss Ian gives him. He moans when Ian puts two fingers inside him without breaking the kiss. Ian pulls him even closer so his fingers can get even deeper. For the time being Mickey gets lost in the pleasure and begins to fuck himself on his boyfriend’s long fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

    In the next months that followed Mickey was in what they call cloud nine. His relationship was incredible, which was expected since his boyfriend was God sent. His friendship was doing great too. Now that Will had a boyfriend their apartment was flooding was happiness. Seth was occupying a lot of Will’s time so Mickey got to spend as much time as he wanted with his own boyfriend. It was august now and Will was just as gone on his boyfriend as Mickey.

Even better, Mickey had only had one nightmare in two months.

Generally everything was… perfect.

On top of all that, they had just done their exams and were now about to go on summer break. Mickey couldn’t wait. He planned to go spend a week with his family then he would be right back to keep Ian company because he wasn’t leaving for the long holiday. Apparently this is the time Quake made the most money so he was staying.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

_One Week Later_

When Mickey gets back from the Southside, the first place he hits is Quake. It's 2:00 in the afternoon so Ian has to be at work. Ian is expecting him tomorrow but Mickey had decided to surprise him. He walks in and sure enough Ian is by the counter looking all adorable frowning at a book in concentration while chewing on a black pen. Mickey takes one of the stools by the counter and places his hands on the counter.

“Will be right with you in a sec.” Ian says distracted.

Mickey grins. “Okay.”

Ian's head snaps up and he looks at Mickey, surprised. He removes the pen and puts his hands wide apart. “Mick!”

“Hey.” Mickey replies shyly, happily. His heart swooning at how happy Ian is to see him.

The redhead comes on this other side so he can hug and kiss Mickey. “God, I missed you. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back today? I would have planned something nice.” He winks and pulls a laughing Mickey back in for another soft lingering kiss.

“Missed you too.” Mickey replies his face flushed from the kiss. “How’s it going?”

Ian goes back behind the counter and grabs Mickey a beer before picking up the book. “Same old same old, just doing inventory before people start trickling in.”

“In the afternoon?”

“Told you, it's summer.”

“Huh.”

Ian smirks at him. “How is your family?”

Mickey finishes his sweet cold beer and gestures for Ian to give him another. “Good. The same. My sister is the only one I really missed. Don’t you miss yours?”

“I do. But I already went out to see them in the middle of last semester so...”

“Oh, yeah.”

Ian grabs him by his neck and kisses him long and hard, sucking on his tongue and biting on his lower lip a little bit. He pulls back and Mickey swallows from the intensity of it all.

“Give me a few minutes, ‘kay?” Mickey nods. “Enjoy your beer.” Mickey nods again and Ian goes back to doing inventory.

He texts Will to check on him. **How’s home?**

**Good. We’re going out to visit my uncle this weekend.**

**Sounds boring**

**Fuck you. He's cool. You back to see Ian yet?**

**Yeah, with him now.**

**You're so whipped.**

**Says the guy more whipped than me.**

**Touché. Gotta go, have fun. Say hello to Ian, love you.**

**Will do. You too.**

Mickey puts his phone back in his pocket and picks up his beer watching as Ian works in concentration. He feels even more in love with the guy just watching him like this. Ian has the kind of attractiveness that isn’t just in his good looks, but in his soul. There was something good about him. Something there beneath the surface and all he wanted to do was curl up within it. When Ian touched him, or laughed, or kissed him, or stared at him like Mickey was the only man in existence, his heart jumped in excitement and his heart swelled with emotion. He honestly couldn’t fathom how he had fallen so hard so fast. Granted they were seven months old now but still, Mickey was a goner after the first week.

Ian will look up once in a while to smile at him as if reminding Mickey he hasn’t forgotten about him.

...

“I want you naked.”

“Jesus Christ!” Mickey startles. He must have spaced out thinking about the man leaning on the counter inches from him talking dirty.

“Writhing in my sheets and one hundred percent desperate for my cock.”

“Fuck Ian.” Desire burns through Mickey and he exhales harshly meeting Ian's eyes with a glare. He can't help but smirk though and cock an eyebrow at him. “You're the devil.”

“Thank you.” Ian says stroking Mickey's shoulder gently like it was a compliment.

A few customers walk in and Ian leaves Mickey adjusting himself in his pants as he goes to tend on the two that take the counter.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

    Mickey was at Ian's waiting up for him when the afore mentioned unlocks the door and walks in. Mickey turns off the volume and smiles up at his boyfriend who comes directly at him and attacks his lips. Mickey chuckles lightly as he returns the kiss heartily. Ian moans and goes for his neck. Mickey is reminded of Ian's filthy words at the bar and he groans pulling him even closer. Ian grabs the waistline of his sweats and pulls them down shamelessly.

“No underwear? Jesus Mick.”

Maybe a week apart is too long because Mickey can't remember the last time he was this turned on, this hard and he grinds up seeking friction. “Ian, please.” He pleads wanting to sob in his need to have so much more.

Ian obliges though when he licks his lips and admires Mickey's crotch which is now on display. He smiles and comes back up to kiss his cheek. His lips soft as they trail over his collarbone. Mickey's nipples sensitive when he kisses and licks over the nubs gently. Ian's teeth grazing so Mickey hisses gently grabbing his shoulder and neck for leverage.

“So hot when you’re eager.” Ian whispers into his stomach. “I got you. It's okay Mickey.”

His fingers trail down the shaft slowly, teasingly, and Mickey gasps for air. His body is on fire as he writhes and thrusts his hips up towards Ian who smirks and holds him down. His mouth is wet and warm and he presses his lips to the head before swallowing him down. Mickey lets out a long drawn out moan when Ian begins to bob his head up and down the length. He can already feel his toes curl in pleasure. Mickey moans as his hands automatically find the red hair. Ian moans around his hardness and Mickey can feel his impending orgasm curl and build up within.

He gasps and breaths harshly. “Shit, shit, shit Ian, gonna come!”

Ian only works harder to get him there. Bobbing his head faster and deep throating him. Next thing Mickey knows he's crying out Ian’s name as he comes, hard. Ian pulls back with a proud, devious grin watching Mickey gasp for breath.

“Fuck, that was hot.”

“Told you I missed you.” Ian laughs and takes Mickey's hand. “To the bedroom. My turn.” He squeezes his visible hard on. “Need to be inside you.”

Mickey is not about to object.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

_Mickey is 16 years old when Terry asks him to join him and his brothers on his first run. He knows that sometimes this runs get violent, but Terry wants to make him a man so Mickey doesn’t dare decline. The run **does** turn violent. They leave two men with faces bashed beyond repair and shoot another in the leg. Just because they are late in payment. _

_Mickey is scared, of course he is. But what really does him in is the two gay guys they find making out in an ally. Mickey already knows their fate the moment he spots them. Terry commands Tony to stop the car and all the Milkovich men walk out. Mickey tries to stay behind but one glare from his dad and he follows suit._

_Mickey stands by as his father commands his brothers to teach the two guys a lesson. His father holds his head with both hands to make sure Mickey doesn’t look anywhere else. He makes sure his youngest son doesn’t look away until both strangers are unconscious, beaten to a pulp._

_All he can do is keep repeating “stop” over and over. A plead that falls on deaf ears._

“Mickey! Mickey! Baby wake up please!” Mickey startles to find Ian holding him down his eyes wide and scared.

“Ian?”

“Yeah, it's me. Its me. Fuck.” He reaches on the stand and grabs a glass of water and makes Mickey drink it.

He gulps it down and leans back on the headboard feeling so much better. “Thanks.” He mumbles.

“Yeah, yeah. Come here.” Ian lies down and pulls him in his arms where Mickey goes willingly. “You wanna talk about it?” Mickey recounts his dream Ian caressing his back comfortingly the entire time. “Shit Mickey.” Ian kisses his forehead and holds him even tighter. “I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Kiss. "It's been so long since your last nightmare what brought this on?”

“Going back.”

“I'm so sorry. Go to sleep. I got you. You're safe here, with me.” Ian whispers and rocks him back and forth.

Mickey inhales Ian's scent and listens to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. This is the first time he's having a nightmare with Ian around and he's handled it so well Mickey doesn’t even know what he was scared of. He falls asleep soon after to the sound of Ian humming and the feel of his hands around him protectively.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

 

      After that Mickey loves how domestic he and Ian become. When Mickey doesn’t feel like spending time at Quake he will wait for Ian at home. He will make his boyfriend dinner, they make love, and then they spend the next morning in bed together or trying out new places for breakfast and lunch before Ian has to go to work. It's a nice routine that Mickey is getting used to. And it doesn’t get boring or repetitive when they spend so much time together. It’s like after that night they’ve become even closer.

Sometimes though when they're watching TV or cooking together Ian will give him this look when he thinks Mickey isn’t looking. Sometimes it's adoration but most of the time Mickey can't decipher the look. And he never has time to ask about it because it disappears as soon as Ian notices he's been made and he covers it with a wide grin or a kiss. It's a little bit unsettling to be honest but everything is fine between them. Better than fine so all it does is leave Mickey confused more often than not.

However, It all comes out in the open on a Tuesday of their third week together.

It's 8:30PM and they're in the field of the now vacant school. They're lying on the open field with Mickey on Ian's chest letting his boyfriend’s heart beat sooth him. they’ve been staring up at the stars in silence for the last twenty minutes or so.

Mickey is high on love so he's feeling daring. “You want to fuck?” Ian laughs and Mickey shakes from the force of it. “I'm serious.”

“Really?” Ian sits up so Mickey does too.

No sooner does he nod than Ian is on him eagerly. He kisses Mickey fervently, caressing him everywhere and alternating between kissing his neck and lips. Mickey can only moan and arch his back for more.

Ian puts his hand in Mickey's jeans and he can't help but yell out into the night, “Yes. Fuck yes.”

He pleads thrusting his hips upwards towards his boyfriend desperately . Ian smirks at his neediness. His hand is damp with sweat when he slides it up and down Mickey's shaft slowly, his thumb stroking over the head. He collects the mess and sucks the precome into his mouth. Mickey's mouth parts in a drawn out moan as he watches his beautifully nasty boyfriend. When Ian touches his dick again Mickey's come splatters all over his stomach. He exhales shakily clinging onto Ian's forearms. That climax hits sooner than he would have wished. A part of him wishes he could have drawn it out, but the quick fuck on the grass will have to do for now. He moans when Ian pulls his trousers even lower and fingers him using his come.

He groans, mavelling at how hot all this is. “You're so fucking crazy.”

Ian smiles at him and kisses his lips as he continues to scissor him open. He's too far gone and it's only when Ian is undoing his own trouser that Mickey remembers, “Fuck.”

Ian pauses and looks at him. “What? What's wrong?”

“I didn’t bring anything with me.”

Ian's face drops and he sits back down on the grass. “This was _your_ idea.” he points out tiredly. “I thought when you suggested we spontaneously fuck here we’d finally… never mind.” He gets up and pulls himself together. Mickey notices with a hard heart that Ian's boner is gone. “Let’s go.”

He walks away without even waiting for Mickey. Mickey gets up too and pulls his trouser back up. He watches as Ian walks away without bothering to check if Mickey is following and he sniffs away the impending tears. He takes a deep breath and follows at a distance.

                                                                                                                                           ★◆★

When Mickey gets to Ian's apartment to find the latter banging utensils in the pretense of washing them, Mickey's first instinct is to snap.

“How come _you_ never have any on you?”

Ian turns to glare at him his arms crossed. “You're the one who insists on using them, why didn’t _you_ have any, huh?”

“I didn’t know I'd want to jump your bones on the fucking grass!” he shouts then breathes out. “We have to be safe Ian.”

“We don’t have to have sex.” Ian shrugs.

“The fuck does that mean?” Mickey asks confused. Ian shrugs again. “Really? You're that opposed to rubber?”

“Here’s an idea, we’ve been dating for seven fucking months, why the hell can't we go without?”

Mickey can only bite his lip and stare at Ian's carpet.


	12. Chapter 12

"I know you don't trust me Mickey." Ian says quietly. "And I wasn't gonna say anything but this is getting ridiculous." Ian moves to the living room where Mickey follows. He sits on the arm of the couch and continues. "You can't say you love me and then refuse to fuck me bare. It makes no fucking sense." Mickey continues to avoid his eyes. "This is why i couldn't even consider moving in with you and Will." Mickey snaps his head up to frown at him. Ian nods. "Yeah. Couldn't when I knew you don't, trust, me." 

"That's not... It isn't..." Mickey finally speaks up but he doesn't know what to say. 

"Do you trust me Mick?" 

Silence. 

"Because sometimes I find myself thinking that maybe he doesn't love me as much as I love him." Ian's voice cracks and a sharp pain hits Mickey in his chest. 

"I love you Ian. I love you so fucking much, that's not something you should be worried about." 

"But that's the thing Mickey, love and trust go hand in hand. What are we even doing together if you can't..." 

"No!" Mickey jumps in quickly. He doesn't like where this is going. "Please don't break up with me." He begs stepping towards Ian. "Please, I love you." 

"I don't want to Mickey." A tear runs down Ian's left cheek. "But you _don't_ trust me. Seven months together and I haven't managed to gain your trust. It hurts Mickey. It fucking hurts!" He stands up and steps away from Mickey who is reaching out for him. 

Mickey sniffs. His heart breaking the more Ian cries. _Don't leave me_. "I cant believe you want to dump me because I won't fuck you without a condom!" 

Ian stares at Mickey incredulously seemingly speechless. He opens his mouth a few times but nothing comes out. 

Mickey backtracks. "Okay, I get it. It's about trust. I do trust you Ian." 

Ian shakes his head 'no' "No you don't. You think I'm cheating." 

"No." 

"Then what?" 

Mickey takes a deep breath and thinks it's either now or never. "Before me. The guys you dated be... before me, I..." 

"Okay." Ian walks towards him and takes both his hands. "Then we get tested." Mickey blinks up at him. "It's not that big a deal, stop making it into one." 

Mickey is so relieved Ian is the one who brought that up it's taking everything in him not to break down. He nods slowly and gravitates towards his boyfriend. "Okay." 

Ian hugs him tightly and caresses the back of his neck. Mickey sniffs and hugs Ian even tighter. He doesn't deserve the man in front of him. Not one bit. He is damaged, and insecure and turns small things into issues. For the millionth time he wonders, 

"Why do you put up with me?" 

"What?" Ian pulls back to look at him. 

Mickey completely leaves his arms and wipes the tears that chose to fall anyway. "You could date anyone. You could have literally anyone but you put up with me." 

Ian exhales deeply and takes him by the hand. He guides him to the couch and lies down pulling Mickey with him. He settles comfortable in his boyfriend's arms. Ian sniffs his neck before kissing him and starts talking. 

"Every time I touch you I feel your body shiver in response." He illustrates by trailing the back of his hand on Mickey's arm and the latter smiles when he indeed shivers. "Every time I press against you, I feel you arch into me." His voice gets deeper. "Every single fucking time I'm inside you I feel your heat cling to me." He pushes a stray hair off Mickey's face and pecks him. "What is that if it's not love?" Ian smiles gently. "I have studied you and I understand how you are. And that's because I love you. I don't want anybody else Mick. Will never want anybody else." 

And in that moment Mickey knows he made the right decision. He chose the right guy to be his boyfriend. And he loves him so much, unlike Ian he can't put it in words. So he settles for, "I love you too."

  


                                                             ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

  


Two days later they go to the clinic together, and get the results _together_ and Mickey feels so much better knowing they are both clean. To be honest he had heard that unprotected sex was indeed the best and he couldn’t wait to get home and do just that. Ian was radiating excitement too and Mickey could tell this is the moment his boyfriend had been waiting for.

That’s why Mickey is surprised when Ian takes him out for dinner first. “Thought you couldn’t wait to get inside me bare. What are we doing here?”

Ian's eyes turn dark with arousal as they sit down. “I plan on wrecking you so… you need all the energy you can get. Let’s order.”

“What about work?”

Ian trails his eyes down Mickey's face, lingering on his lips and down to his chest. “I got much more important things to _do_ tonight.”

Mickey shudders from the sound of that. God, his boyfriend could be filthy sometimes.

  


                                                                     ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

  


    They don’t waste any time when they get home that evening. Ian pushes him against the door and kisses him with an amount of neediness Mickey has never felt before. Ian his strong man that he is grabs him by his thighs and carries him all the way to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Mickey moans which turns into laughter when he's dropped on the bed and Ian eagerly takes off his clothes. Mickey follows suit.

Ian straddles him and his lips brush against Mickey's temple. Things have relatively slowed down now. He smiles shoving his head into Mickey's clavicle and inhaling like he likes to do. Mickey hums and shuts his eyes when Ian continues his trail of kissing down his neck, to nose and nip at his shoulder. Mickey's eyes open slowly when Ian pulls back and they stare at each other for a minute. All these months of dating and exchanging I love yous, months of fucking on an almost daily basis, the past few weeks of domestic bliss, but this right here, right now is the moment Mickey feels most intimate. He doesn’t know why but he is going to remember this night for a very long time.

He can't wait to have Ian inside him.

Ian reaches for the lube and Mickey impatiently speeds up the process. “I'm good, let’s go.”

Ian laughs. “Oh, I'm gonna go alright.”

Mickey's hands find their way to Ian's ass and he grips his ass cheeks tight moving him into position. Ian's cock breaches him inch by inch so he gasps, his chest heaving for breath as his boyfriend finally bottoms out.

“Oh God!” Mickey moans loudly. Feeling Ian inside him with nothing separating them for the first time is _glorious._ Feels like heaven.

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, fuck. I think I'm gonna come.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Mickey growls.  They haven’t even done anything. It feels fucking amazing which is why his idiot boyfriend cannot come just yet. “Move. Oh my God move.” He whispers rocking his hips until Ian begins to thrust deeply inside him.

  
“Fuck.” Mickey can feel _everything._ The beautiful sensation is all over his entire body. Why did he deny himself this feeling for so fucking long?

Sweat begins to pour down his face as he guides Ian into him slapping his ass hard. The bed squeaks under them as he clings to his boyfriend once Ian thrusts into him harder, his head knocking against the headboard so he gasps. He's feeling every single inch. He's feeling every ounce of pleasure and he is producing the loudest moans and whines. Jesus fucking Christ this feels incredible.

He wraps his own hand around his cock and jerks himself off feeling the sweet build up of his climax.

“Mickey gonna come. Please tell me you’re close. Fuck.” Ian moans maintaining the speed and alternating between cursing and praising Mickey's ass and how good it feels.  

Their lips meet in a sweaty mess and Mickey breathes against Ian's lips gripping the back of his neck with his free hand. “Come on, come inside me.” He murmurs encouragingly. “Bite me Ian. Make me your one and only.” Today he's feeling all kinds of confident. "Fucking mark me up."

Ian does exactly that and they both orgasm at the same time screaming one thing or another. Mickey is too fucked out to understand what.

  


                                                            ◆★◆★◆★◆★◆★

  


Ian drops by his side and they both catch their breaths. “Well,” Mickey starts breathlessly. “I can definitely see why you would be so against rubber now.”

Ian chuckles and turns to face him. “Yeah?”

Mickey nods. “Yeah. That was fucking amazing.”

“Well, you definitely wore me out.” Ian says pulling him into his arms.

Sleep comes easily as they curl up against each other, despite the sweat and come lingering on the bed and on themselves. It was the best night sleep Mickey's had in a while. Ian wakes him up three more times in the middle of the night and he fucks Mickey again from behind till the latter is an incoherent mess. And when he wakes up the next morning with his body aching from sex and the bite on his neck, he is happy.

Happy enough to peek at a sleeping Ian with a secret smile. Ian was his, completely his and he hoped nothing apart from death could ever separate them.

“Mmm, stop staring at me.” Ian murmurs and Mickey jumps letting out a startled laugh.

“Fuck you scared me, thought you were sleeping.” Mickey complains running a hand through the red hair.

Ian grins and gets on top of him. He inhales and kisses his neck. “You reek of me.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey laughs which turns into a loud moan when Ian penetrates him without warning. “Christ Ian!”

  


                                                        ★◆★

  


Its hours later when they're both happy and sated that they change the sheets and take a shower.

“Gonna be so sore tomorrow.” Mickey laments as he towels himself.

“Good.” Ian says kissing the shell of his ear then biting around it gently.

“You know, I never thought I would ever say this, but no more sex.” Ian raises an amused eyebrow as he dries himself off too. “Yeah. My ass is tired. I am tired, so get your wonderful big cock away from me.”

“Fine.” Ian smiles and pulls him in bed. Both of them still naked.

“I love you.” Mickey murmurs.

“I love you too.” Ian kisses his forehead tenderly enough making Mickey want to cry with happiness.

He chooses instead to kiss him until they're both breathless and exhausted enough to lie side by side. Mickey getting comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms, his breathing growing deeper as he settles into an exhausted slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY PEOPLE!!!**  
>  one more chapter and we're done :)  
> thanks for ur continued support!


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you for all the kudos and comments guys, from the middle of my heart i truly appreciate you.  
> Its the Epilogue guys, let's just by fluffy.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That's... I thought you had stopped having them though." Will sips on his beer. 

They're at Quake on a Saturday afternoon. Will and Seth had come to visit them for the weekend. Mickey and Will are at a table while Seth is seated at the counter talking to Ian. 

"I had. Until I went home for that one week." 

Will sighs. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. But at least someone who loves you as much as I do was." 

Mickey glances over at Ian who just threw his head back in laughter at something Seth just said. _God he's beautiful._  

"Yeah. He was amazing. I thought I was gonna hate it if he ever experienced one of my nightmares but..." he smiles. "How are you and Seth?" 

"Great. I still can't believe I'm dating someone like that." 

"I can. You deserve him." 

"So umm..." 

Will's face turns red with a heavy blush and Mickey's curiosity is picked. 'What?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore." He whispers excitedly and fixes his glasses.

Mickey laughs happy for his best friend. He lifts up his beer and raises it. "Join the club. You were safe right?" 

"Been doing it for a while and no we don't use those things. But before you lecture me," Will interrupts knowing what Mickey was about to say. "due to your messy, messy drama over the issue we got tested before we did anything so we've never needed them." 

Mickey scowls at him. "Well you're welcome." 

Will laughs. "What the fuck for?"

"Because you were only able to deal with it, after seeing how much trouble it cost me."

"Yeah," Will accepts. "Guess your right." Mickey starts laughing and Will joins him. "You ever think when we joined college we would end up dating guys like them?" 

Mickey laughs. "Fuck no. But we are, and they love us." 

"Mmm..." Ian nuzzles his neck from behind and Mickey laughs his hand finding his boyfriend's hair. Ian Inhales and pulls back. "You guys ready to go?" 

"Yeah." Will and Mickey reply simultaneously. 

Seth takes Will's hand and they lead the way out Ian and Mickey right behind. 

 

                ◆★◆★◆★

 

The two couples go on a double date and spend the rest of the day together. 

Mickey gets to know Seth better and he really is a nice guy. He's smart and even though rich he's humble, It's clear how much he cares about Will already. Mickey could not be happier for his best friend knowing he's getting to experience the same kind of happiness Mickey is. They spend their day at the pier. Ian and Mickey ride the ferris wheel but Will and Seth are too chicken to. 

"Made for each other!" is what Ian yells at them as they go in.

After, they hit a local four star hotel where they spend the rest of the day lounging at the pool. It is a successful day all together and Mickey can even say it may have been one of the best double dates he has ever been on. Not that he has ever been on a double date before. But it was nice spending all these hours with his boyfriend and his bestfriend. 

He's happy. 

After, the couples head back to Quake where -with Ian taking the entire day and night off- they get completely drunk. Will gives them a repeat of the party Ian threw the last time. They would probably have been kicked out if Ian didn't work there. Lucky for him he managed to make Seth fall for him before showing him this crazy drunk side of him so, Seth just finds Will's behavior endearing and ensures his boyfriend doesn't fall off the table or pour all their drinks in his drunken state. 

It's overall a very good day and Mickey is happy Will came up to see him even though school is not even close to being opened yet.

 

            ◆★◆★◆★

 

 It's on a Monday afternoon when Ian sends Mickey a criptic text asking him to meet him at Quake. Mickey was just at Ian's apartment -which he had been told to stop calling Ian's since it was theirs- watching a slow action movie. He didn't even think that was possible. How can an action movie be slow? But either way he didn't feel bad when he had to leave before the end. He showered and walked to Quake. 

As usual on Mondays during the day the place was usually relatively empty. He went straight to the manager's office where his boyfriend had said he would be. He found Ian leaning by the door waiting for him. Mickey smiled widely and didn't hesitate to jump in his arms where he was eagerly received.

"Hey." Ian chuckles through their kiss. "Good to see you too."

"Missed ya."

Ian smiles and bites on his bottom lip. "Come in."

Mickey walks in and finds a picnic set up. Furniture pushed aside and the blanket with the food at drinks in the middle of the room. Same food, same everything just like their first date. "What's the occassion?" he turns around to look at Ian.

The redhead shrugs. "I just wanted to appreciate my boyfriend." he takes Mickey's hand and guides him on the blanket. He then sits Mickey down and sits right behind him his much longer legs bracketing Mickey. Mickey feels his boyfriend's arms wrap around him and he leans back comfortably. "I also wanted to celebrate you for putting  up with me for eight months."

"Feel i should be the one doing that." Ian kisses his neck then blows on it and Mickey laughs.

"Nah. You're awesome."

Mickey turns his head so they're in a position to make out.  All this months later and Ian still has the capability to take Mickey's breath away. He pulls back to take a deep breath and Ian pecks his lips. "I love you, so much." Mickey can't help but whisper.

"I love you too Mick."

Mick turns around so he's facing Ian. The latter grabs his legs and wraps them around his waist such that Mickey is between his legs. "I want you to promise me something Ian." He honest to God doesn't know what he would do without the other man. He doesn't think he'd survive. He knows the thought is unhealthy but it is what it is.

"Anything."

"Promise me we will never break up no matter what. That we will atleast _try_ to always be together."

Ian nods. "I swear on my mother's grave I will do my best to make us work for... forever."

Mickey let's out a breath he'd apparently been holding. "Fuck." he lets out and shuts his eyes tightly because for some reason he wants to cry due to the wave of emotion that just hit him with Ian's promise. 

"Hey, hey, look at me." Mickey swallows but keeps his eyes shut. "Mick, babe." 

Mickey finally opens his eyes and has to bury his face in his boyfriend's neck. "Yeah?"

"I love you so and I will do anything and everything to make sure we stay happy. To make sure we last. Because i will never want anybody else Mick. You're it for me. So never leave me either, alright?"

Mickey looks up at Ian. "Never."

Ian nods, clearly emotional too. "Hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Me or the food?"

Mickey laughs and turns around to face the burgers and fries. "Food first, you later. I thought we were replaying the fist date play by play?"

"Oh, you remember this is the setting from the first date?"

"Hey! Fuck you for assuming i'd forget something like that."

They laugh and exchange one final kiss before digging in.

 

When school began this year Mickey thought it was just going to be four years of sadness, loneliness, no boyfriend and dealing with nightmares. His plan was to finish school, get a job and pray that one day someone finds him desirable. But now... now he had the sweetest  boyfriend in existence, he can't remember his last nightmare, he was doing good in school, and neither him or his best friend were complaining anymore about how sucky their lives were. 

Mickey couldn't complain. 

He smiles happily when Ian feeds him a piece of his chicken wing and Mickey playfully bites his finger which results to his boyfriend wrestling him around on the floor. 

Right now in this moment, Mickey wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

 

 

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man.  
> Gotta say, it feels good to only have to work on one fic and prompts. So if you read **Inseparable** see you there!  
>  Thank you guys so much for reading this story and making it to the end. you guys be so awesome. Mob love!!!
> 
> please,  
> enjoy this video of Cameron i made and have a fruitful day/night:  
> https://youtu.be/skjDPiCtdLk
> 
> and this other one i made of both this wonderful boys who got under our skin:  
> https://youtu.be/TB0yk70x58Y


End file.
